Stranded
by SplendidArc
Summary: Rewrite in progress...
1. Chapter 1: Meet the Family

This is my first fanfic so no flares. Plz?

I do not own star wars or halo or anything else. The armor is based off of HALO: REACH.

**UNSC Frigate: Destiny**

**UNSC Military calendar and time: 12/2/2561 2000**

**Location: In orbit above Reach.**

** Warrant Officer Adams Cursk.  
><strong>

Aboard the_ Destiny,_ sitting on his bed, Adams looked at his new rank with pride and joy. He was only in his mid-twenties, twenty four to be exact, and already a Warrant Officer. He had one of those classic faces; he looked almost identical to the main character in the movie 'Captain America, the first Avenger'. He had crisp blond hair, and his muscle build was the classic shape of a professional boxer. Though he was only 6ft 3, he could hold his own in a fight against a brute for longer than most people. He had recently been awarded for completing a high risk mission into enemy territory. After the Human-Covenant War, the San-Shyum, Prophets, had recollected the Covenant to its dark zenith. Comprised of mostly Brutes and drones who were still loyal to the original Covenant, their goal was to finish what the Prophet of Truth had started.

The Sangeheli, Unggoy, Mgalekgolo and human races didn't take too kindly to this and waged an all-out war against them. After all, post-war reconstruction and terra-forming worlds had been painstaking, and so far had managed to recolonize only a handful of worlds, and the humans were not willing to stand down.

Reach was among those few worlds. And it was returned to its former glory as the second most heavily defended UNSC controlled world ever, second only to Earth.

Adams was a Martian. He had been born in 2535 and had quickly taken up a reputation as a damn good hunter. His father personally trained him in hopes that he would go into the military.

Adams went to college for four years and had enrolled in NROTC, boosting him in rank. He finally joined the UNSC in2553 as a Master Sergeant ODST, and had just received his promotion for his dangerous assignment. He usually never wears his helmet, or he simply forgets o put it on when he needs to.

"How do you feel my friend?"

Adams turned to see his one of his best friends.

"Good and you, Tsu- He'malee?" he asked.

The Officer smiled, or at least the best smile that Adams had ever seen from an elite officer before.

Tsu –He'malee was Adams friend after the war, the two of them had actually met on the battle field and ever since then, the two had constantly gotten into competitions with one another seeing who could kill more enemies, be a better shot, etc. They were inseparable.

Tsu had also come on the mission, but being an elite, it was harder for him to rank up.

He was a Major Domo, and while the UNSC and Sangeheli were trying to figure out the ranking systems, they believed the rank of Major Domo was the equivalent of a Lieutenant, which meant that Tsu was higher ranking than Adams. He also wore the standard lite Officers armor.

"Lucky human, I still believe that I killed that brute Chieftain.'' complained Tsu.

"Ah ah ah." said Adams, waving his finger back in forth." I had the Rocket Launcher, and I blew him up."

"Yet you fail to realize that his shields were down and I was about to melt his insides, which would have instantly killed him."

"Well the rockets explosion stopped us from seeing who made kill so…I had the rocket launcher and I win by default."

"That's pathetic logic my friend." replied Tsu.

"Are you two still hung up on that?"

Adams leaned past Tsu while Tsu himself turned to see Adams younger sister, Gunnery Sergeant Laura Cursk.

She was also an ODST, and she was also 21.

She would've been a super model she looked so damn good, but instead she chose to be a badass and become part of the military. She had smooth gray hair, and for the rest of the human crew on board, her body curved in such a way that if she truly wanted to, she could seduce anyone in the ship to bed.

At least, that's what they thought.

Though she never means any harm, sometimes men are stupid enough to ask her to bed. They come back with a giant red cheek.

She was strong, not as strong as Adams, but she was pretty close, that's why very few people had the guts to ask her to bed. She never said yes to a single request.

"Just to end this chatter, I'm the one who killed him."

"What? How so?" asked Adams.

"I'm the best Sniper aboard the ship, headshot."

Adams jaw just hanged there open and motionless, while Tsu laughed.

"Laura you never cease to amaze me." he said with a hearty laugh.

She just smiled, turned and walked away from their quarters, swaying her hips in a matter that demanded attention.

Military was the Cursk family business practically. Adams father was the Captain of the _Destiny_, while his mother? She was a top secret ONI operative.

Hell even the families fully grown German Shepard, Flower, was on the ship, acting as a rescue dog or Special Forces. The crew called her…

"Flower, the killer dog." said Tsu as the dog kindly walked up to him and curled up by Tsu's feet.

"Attention, attention." Called Adams father over the speakers that were scattered throughout the ship.

"We will be entering Slip space in approximately twenty minutes to an unknown area of space in order to look for our sister ship, _The Guardian of Sanghelios. _No need for cryo sleeps this time. Once we enter, our ETA will be 24 hours." As the announcement ended, Adams looked at Tsu and asked, "Isn't that the ship that was marked MIA because we never heard from it again?"

Tsu nodded his head. Tsu actually had a brother aboard the _Guardian_ and that was actually part of the reason he wanted to come along. The _Guardian _was a Corvette class vessel of Sangeheli (Covenant) design. Though the two were not technically sister ships, the two vessels had a long history together.

There was a story told by multiple species about the two ships history. It was rumored that the two ships took on a Covenant Super Carrier and destroyed it.

"Well lets go check up on the rest of the squad, ay?" asked Adams while standing up.

Tsu shrugged, "We must be prepared for battle. Let us go."

The two friends, and Flower the dog, made their way to one of the multiple coffee rooms aboard the ship. The one that their team had specifically called, "Flowers hide out". The team had specifically been recommended by Adams father to be part of the_ Destiny_'s crew.

As they entered the room, there was a lot of commotion as several squad mates of different species conversed with each other. The first people the two squad leaders met were the Grunter brothers, as they proudly called themselves. They were elite Unggoy; elite enough to make any species mildly respect them.

While grunts were still thought of as low, they had gained a lot more respect in the couple of years. The Grunter brothers were only four members, whom went by the names Snap, Crackle, Pop, and Boom. No one really knew their real names, but the small Unggoy group was as social as a hyperactive dog. They loved socializing. And they were the team's EOD group. Snap Crackle and Pop were all Grunt heavies while Boom was the Ultra. Next came Laura talking to a small group of Kig-Yar snipers.

The Kig-Yar were just really selling their services to both sides of the war. Sometimes Adams thought the only reason they were in this war was because of money.

Past them were the infamous Pounders. Twin Mgelakgolo bond brothers, whose names were Idundi-Maka-Furu and Wensata-Maka-Enam. In Adams mind they were the best in the business. They had two modes in combat: annoy, and kill. Like other Mgalekgolo, they didn't talk very much, and only spoke up when they had a question, or answering one. Rarely did they ever have a comment and when they did it was one that drew everyone's attention.

Ironically, after the war they stared respecting humans as if they were Sangeheli.

"Attention, this is your Captain speaking; we will be entering Slip-space momentarily."

A few moments later there was a shudder throughout the ship.

"Attention. We've entered Slip-space."

_Duh dad. I think we all figured that out for ourselves._ Thought Adams.

The two hunters were listening intently to a Sangeheli talk about his recent mission.

Tsu frowned. Recently the team had split up, mostly because the UNSC required their services in different places. This was actually the first time in quite a while that the whole group was back together again. Then again…their 'team' was too big to be a team. More like a small platoon.

They walked over to two brutes drinking fruit punch. Jarinem and Calsemar were brothers. Though the brutes were mainly apart of the Covenant Loyalists, there was a small group called Garmenads Fist, in short they were Jiralihane rebels. They realized the power of the Halo Rings and what they were really used for and tried to tell the Loyalists. Instead they were slaughtered and Garmenad left the Loyalist Faction. While doing so they recruited even more followers. They then went to the Sangeheli for help. The Arbiter felt pity for them and spared them, allowing them a world to grow and prosper and train on.

Both Jarinem and Calsemar were a part of this faction. And both were skilled fighters wearing only Brute minor armor.

They passed up a group of Marines and ODSTs talking with some Sangeheli warriors.

Then Adams turned to see the pride and joy of the UNSC. It was just sitting the closely watching him and everyone else at the same time.

"Hello Spartan."

The Spartan simply looked up from her data pad, and said nothing.

"Not the talkative type, are you." asked Adams.

"Not quite."

The two friends stood there in confusion.

"So you can talk?"

"Spartan 896 can't talk. Currently her vocal cords are going through an experimental augmentation and cannot be used until they heal. I am Scorpio, fifth generation AI and one of Doctor Halseys experimental AI's."

"Halsey huh?" said Adams calmly.

Doctor Catherine Halsey was the best scientist the UNSC had to offer… until she disappeared after Reach had fallen the first time.

"Yes. I was found and activated to help our new Spartan 4's." replied Scorpio.

"Construct, what is the demons name?" asked Tsu-He'malee.

"Her name is Saratoma. And she is 18 years old."

Even when she stood up she was only slightly taller than Adams, probably due to the extra armor.

Spartans were still using the MK VI suit cause to tell the truth, the UNSC was more focused on fighting then on research.

Tsu pounded his chest with his fist and bowed honorably.

"It will be an honor to fight alongside you, Saratoma." He then went back to standing straight.

"What rank are you?" asked Adams.

"Ms. Saratoma is currently the rank of Sergeant Major."

"Ah, well it's good to have you on the team. I'm Warrant Officer Adams Cursk and this is my best friend, Major Domo Tsu He'malee."

The Spartan simply nodded in a standard fashion.

"Well, I'm hitting the sack. See ya'll."

As Adams walked away he could feel that this mission was going to have all the fire power it could get….and then some.


	2. Chapter 2: Republic on the run

Its chapter 2. I don't own halo or star wars. Enjoy!

Commander Nolan fired his DC-17m blaster rifle as he and his battalion of Republic clones troopers fought for survival against the Empire.

"Imp on the right!"

Nolan whirled around in the thick lush green forests of Allderan and fired his blaster at the Imperial Trooper. The white soldier fell as the plasma burned through the plastoid armor that all clones wore, with different variations.

"Fall back! Fall back!" he shouted as the rest of his troopers fell back to protect the last of his valuable armor convoy. He had been ambushed while taking a serious gamble on whether he could break through their lines. He knew there was going to be an ambush; the terrain was in a perfect position for one. It was either go through…or turn back and die fighting. Though he had broken through, he lost about 24 men, and an old ATRT.

He needed to keep moving; otherwise his battalion would be overrun.

"Sir, incoming IMPs!"

Storm Troopers were well equipped with a higher armor density and toughness then the Phase II armor of the classic Republic Clone Trooper. But not even these could protect them against the onslaught of fire they unleashed.

His clones used the DC-15A or DC-15S; both had the same fire power and range as the other one. The S however was shorter, had a bigger punch upon its blaster bolts connecting with their target, and therefore and effective airborne weapon. Neither of these alone had much effect on the Phase III armor of the Imperial Storm Trooper….but multiple carbines were a different story.

They dropped like rocks off a cliff. However, as one fell, a red plasma bolt rang out and hit a Republic Trooper in the leg.

"ARHHG!" the trooper cried out and quickly fell on the floor in pain.

Nolan quickly switched his DC-17m to his left hand and threw the solider over his right shoulder.

"LETS MOVE!" he shouted as his team scrambled to keep up with the convoy.

Suddenly he saw a large form flashing it laser cannons and taking out two of his men.

"OPEN FIRE! BUT DON'T STOP RUNNING!" he yelled firing his blaster at the Imperial chicken walker.

The Imperial Walker was unfazed by the blue storm of plasma that impacted against its armor as it cut down another trooper, blowing him up in the process.

Then there was a flurry of twin green blades as they sliced through one of the legs of the gray walker.

Being that the cut was at an angle, the walker's upper leg slid off the lower leg and collapsed into the ground with a fiery explosion.

"Hurry Commander, we don't have much time. Retro is having problems at the front, and Fire Squad cannot protect the convoy's flanks for long." He heard over the comm.

Nolan turned to see, in his perspective, the last Jedi in the entire galaxy.

"I'm on my way Ahsoka!"

(=) (=) (=) (=)

Adams, back in his quarters, looked at his wrist watch.

_Twenty hundred. Time to wake the ship. _He thought as he started putting his standard issue ODST armor.

Ever since the war had ended, all marines were equipped with wrist shields, being easier to produce than the ODST's full body shields. The wrist shields were similar to Jackals, except that the color and shape were different. Instead of an oval, they were more of a square and colored green to signify UNSC personnel. ODST's been also equipped with these, but rarely used them since they relied more on their full body shields for protection.

Other than these, nothing has changed much. The Master Chief has now become a legend. Most people thought he was dead, while others thought he might still be out there among the stars.

For the Sangeheli, they all believe the Chief is alive, and are freely going about searching for him throughout the galaxy.

Adams, after putting on his gear, made his way to the bridge and activated the alarm.

The sound was the classic, loud and blaring sound that was commonly used to wake up trainees during Basic Training courses. Hoping that hearing something familiar, the troops would get right to it.

His hunch was correct. While the aliens did not respond as fast, the Marines, ODST's, even his father, snapped to their positions, quickly suiting up for combat, battle stations, whatever they did.

Minutes later, his father walked into the bridge.

"Officer, that was a dirty trick you pulled." he said in his deep gruff voice.

He then grew a devilish grin on his face.

"I like it, son"

Adams smirked, as he looked at his father he couldn't help but wonder what was going on through the old ma's mind. The Captain wore the same standard issue Officers uniform that was used by every body that wasn't a full fledged fighting unit. The old man had no topside hair on his head, but he did have a thick, gray, beard that sort of made his face longer, probably to even out his to squat like looking face without it. he looked like the captain that had seen hell and brought back a souvenir. he had green eyes that looked full of life, yet had a sense of fore boding on them.

"I knew that you couldn't help but rush after hearing the alarm. But it got the crew up didn't it? And look where we are." said the captains son.

Captain Cursk looked out the viewing glass on the bridge, only to see the familiar blackness of normal space, and there below them was a green and blue planet.

"Were here," he said.

That's when he heard the beeping. The captain glanced down to the ships motion trackers, only to see three huge contacts coming around on their port.

"Bah, I knew it was too good to be true." said the Captain.

"Their hailing us dad." said Adams.

"Open a channel, this is a first contact priority and we must be careful, so just in case get everyone to their battle stations."

A holo-projection screen popped up, showing a Navy Commander, with an eye patch over his left eye.

He had one of those faces that looked like a criminal, with a pointed nose and a thick chin; he obviously had no heart, in a manner of speaking.

The captain gasped.

"You're human."

The foreign commander looked unsurprised. "You speak Basic?" he said with a stale tone.

"You speak English? How is that possible?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, nor do I care, I am Imperial Commander, Halsen Fringler of _The Emperors Fist,_ and you are in Imperial controlled space. Now prepare to be boarded."

"I don't think so 'commander'. Cause if you don't back off, well use our 5 'super bomb's on you and blow you to smithereens."

The Captain had a smile that practically stretched his entire face.

In truth, it was a bluff. They didn't bring any nukes. Adams knew that his father could never fail with a bluff. He made it so convincing that the enemy had to believe he was telling the truth.

But instead, the Imperial laughed.

"You're pathetic. You actually expect me to believe that you have bombs capable of taking out Star Destroyers? Prepare to die." He then cut the channel.

"Adams, get the ship on a course with landing on the planet below." yelled the shocked Captain.

Their ship slowly turned to the plants surface and ignited the after burners, boosting the ship to just under Mach 1.

Adams and his father held on for dear life against the G's of their speed as they sped towards the planet.

"ADAMS," his father shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Get to the troops and prepare for landing,"

"But father, I can't leave yo-"

"THAT'S AN ORDER!"

Adams looked at his father, wishing that there was some other way… but he knew better.

Once the G's had died down a bit, Adams turned and sprinted to the hangar as fast as he could.

While running he tap his wrist watch, activating his comm.

"This is UNSC Warrant Officer Adams Cursk. All units move down to the hangar. We are going to have an emergency drop. I'll explain everything later."

He turned the Comm off as several troops exited their quarters. He knew that there was at least an entire battalion (85-255) of troops of all races friendly on deck.

He also knew what the Captain was going to do. He was going to drop them off and attempt to shake the Imperials.

_How did he see through my father's bluff? That impossible!_ He thought. But he shook his head. No time to think about that now, he had to focus on staying alive.

Once he had reached the hangar he saw several troops, some standing there in confusion, while others worked hard on an Elephant and two tanks, one Wraith, one Scorpion. There were also several Warthogs, Mongoose', Revenants, and Ghosts. In the upper parts of the Hangar, a Falcon and Two Hornets were being refueled, while three Banshees floated in mid-air awaiting their next orders. Four Pelicans and a single Phantom were also being refueled.

Tsu walked up to him from amongst the crowd.

"My friend, what is going on?"

"Unidentified targets are attacking the ship, I'll explain on the trip."

"Son," called his father over the comm," are you ready?"

"Yes sir."

There was silence as crews scrambled around the hangar.

Then the ship slowly came to a stop.

"Good luck son,"

The hangar on the ship slowly descended to the ground, and once the deck had reached the ground, the troops piled off it. Adams the turned back to see the ship lift off and take to the skies, with the enemy cruisers in hot pursuit.

There were a lot of mountains in the area, and they had actually been dropped off pretty close to one such mountain with a cave large enough to hide his company.

Adams picked up a MA5-C assault rifle, loaded a magazine into it, and shouted "Let's set camp in that cave over there."

(=) (=) (=) (=)

Ahsoka watched the newcomers touch down and unload, while their ship had taken off and speeded away in pursuit of three Imperial Star-Destroyers. He did not recognize their armor or their writing on their armor. They looked human, at least some of them did. Others looked like tall walking armored tanks, and there were some that looked reptilian some wielding strange looking light sabers. And stranger still, some looked like birds whilst the smallest of them all looked too squat and small to be any threat, and they had special triangular gas breather on their backs.

She still hadn't the slightest idea of who they were.

It had been five years since the downfall of the Republic.

And now….these new comers come.

_Commander._

Ahsoka turned to one of her best and creepiest friends.

"Retro the Shadow Trooper."

Even though his face was covered by his helmet, she knew that there was a trouble look on his face.

Shadow Troopers were an elite program made by the Republic long ago. They were very few in numbers, and they made Imperial Dark Troopers look like child's play.

They were usually quite demonic in nature. Back when the Republic was at war with the CIS, Shadow Troopers, to some extent, were independent of the military's control.

They literally let them run amok, as long as they didn't cause too much trouble with civilians. Because of their power, they were trusted with high ranking missions and it was their choice to assist or not. And when one Shadow Trooper went rogue, they sent Anti-Shadow Troopers, which were actual Shadow Troopers, to kill the rogue.

It was rumored that they could kill you with their stare. The only chance you had of living is if a Jedi was guarding you. And even then that was not a complete guarantee. It seemed like nothing could kill a Shadow Trooper, except a Sith Lord of course.

Shadow troopers were twisted troopers that were given highly specialized armor or 'Plates' that could take the appearance of anyone he scanned with them. The armor could also allow the user to 'Phase' or transform into a ghost. While in this form they literally had all the advantages that a ghost would have and they could 'Phase' back to their physical form anytime they wanted.

They usually carry the DC-19 Y, with a fifteen RDS clip, Tebian gas cartridge. This rifle shot invisible rounds that could be seen only by the Shadow Trooper himself. This rifle was extremely powerful, either used on semi auto or two round burst, this, put together with their gear, powers, and personality made the Shadow Trooper a walking death machine.

Ahsoka was thankful that he was on their side. Any reasons that he wanted to stay with them he kept to himself.

"What's the situation with the convoy?"

_Safe._

"Good, how many casualties?"

_Twenty seven._

"Fierfeck."

Ahsoka then glanced back to the newcomers, who had already taken up a position in the cave.

"I'm going to be gone for a little bit. You're in charge until I get back."

With that Ahsoka sprinted towards the mountains, hoping she could draw out their leader for a talk.

Yes most of you have noticed Ahsokas back. You'll have to stay tuned in to find out how she lived. And what will Retro do while she's gone? Will the UNSC and Unity of Species become good friends with the Republic?

What will the Empire do next?


	3. Chapter 3: Hi, please don't kill me

Now its chapter three… I'm still new to fan fiction so I hope that I did good with this. Plz reveiw I need to know how im doing and you're the only ppl who can tell me.

As his crews piled into the cave's mouth and begin setting up a forward commissioning post, Adams stared out in wonder at the horizon. It was obviously day time on the planet, as the sun was shining in the high sky. That's when he realized he needed to have a pep talk with his men of the 712th battalion. If they were going to survive on a hostile world, then they needed to, at the very least, have someone crank up their gears, so to speak.

He called his crew over, and had the troops sound off when he called them out on his roster, via a command communicae attached to his right wrist.

After they had all checked in, Adams looked around at his battalion. Most of them were standard foot soldiers, but even so they had to know the truth. As they all gathered before him at the mouth of the cave he saw the many faces of the numerous species that were there. Some looked like they were on night watch duty, while others simply looked confused while others were stern and ready to fight at a moment's notice.

Crackle raised his hand.

"Permission granted Crackle." said Adams.

Crackle lowered his hand, "Are we going to die?" he said in his squawky voice.

Adams rolled his eyes and sighed. Grunts, while they had been properly trained for more than combat in the real world, they were still as clueless as they were ten years ago.

"No, were not going to die."

A Jiralihane Captain was about to raise his hand when Adams said "Please keep all questions to yourselves until I say so."

He then slowly put down hand.

Adams then began to, slowly at first then faster as he continued, pace back and forth in front of the group of soldiers.

"We made contact with a space faring civilization known as the Empire. They demanded that they board our ship and search through it. The Captain said no. He dropped us off for our own protection while he shook of the Imperial ships in pursuit of him."

He then stopped." Our Primary Objective is to find the _Guardian_, find it's people, and get."

"Survival is our second Objective." he finished with a stare of a hard core veteran.

Tsu stepped forward, "My friend, I agree with you that we should look for our brothers at arms. But we must defend ourselves if the enemy intends to attack. How can we rescue our friends if we do not live? "

Adams was about to respond when he saw something gleam on a nearby ridge to his right. The shine was now gone, but Adams was not convinced.

"Excuse me, for a moment. You're dismissed."

As several individual soldiers scratched their heads in confusion, Adams began to walk to the ridge in a uneasy fashion. He tightly gripped his rifle and switched the safety off.

The ridge itself was very narrow, as if something had tunneled under it to make it rise in the past century or so. While he was climbing up on top of the ridge, he saw something move out of the corner of his eye. It was a quick movement, and he barely had time to register it. He whirled around and fired his rifle in its direction in a small burst.

The rounds chipped off several bits and pieces off of the rock that he saw the movement.

"Who's there?" he shouted, hoping that it might come out to talk.

With no answer, he continued moving until he found himself surrounded with rocks, in a dead end zone. The rocks must've been at least Six meters tall…it was if he was led here.

He finally realized his mistake.

"All right you, ya got me to follow you, if you're going to kill me though, you're going to have to do better have this though."

No answer.

That's when everything happened too fast.

He saw movement and pulled the trigger instinctively, suddenly blood exploded from what seemed like air.

"AAAHHH!"

He heard a woman scream as if she had been shot for the first time with a rifle.

He then saw a girl, lying on the ground wearing highly decorated robes as if she were some one of high authority. But that's not what caught his attention. What grabbed his attention was the aliens features.

She had a face as red as the surface of Mars, with what looked like tentacles protruding from her scalp. To him, she was stunning and her features completely blew him away, and he couldn't stop staring at her.

That was his second mistake.

"Get down!" she cried out to him.

Adams then had a puzzled expression on his face, as he contemplated why would this beautiful, sexy, alien, she be telling him this. It was a proven, scientific fact, that he had never been good with the ladies. Whenever he came across someone with a beautiful smile of calm, gentle personality, he'd stammer and basically lose his concentration.

Suddenly, without warning, he was pushed to the ground by some invisible force. Adams looked up in time to accomplish two things.

One: look up in time to see a ghostly apparition of some sort of armored being..

Two: pull the trigger.

Adams thought that if this was his last stand against the Imperials, he was going to go down fighting.

The being seemed to shift and become more visible.

The being simply shrugged off the bullets, then as if to display its power, pulled up its chest armor only to reveal the black body suit. The bullets went through and out the other side, poking holes in the armored beings body suit.

He let himself get hit and not even feel it, thought Adams.

Finally, Adams let loose his final round as the devil being plucked it out of the air with seemingly no trouble at all.

Adams just stared at the beings black and gray helmet, as it inspected the round. He stared in fear at the crimson colored visor that hovered motionless above him. He couldn't take his eyes off of him, as if he was being forced to look at the being.

Adams felt as if someone had just torn out his heart with a energy sword as the black being raised his fist to end Adams.

Adams could only say three words: "Do it then."

_Pathetic._

He closed his eyes to wait for the final blow. He heard a smack, but when he opened his eyes, he saw the fist of everybody's favorite Super Soldier.

"Yea, Spartan! Kick his can!"

(=) (=) (=) (=)

Retro looked at the being who dared defy his power. Who dared to oppose the most powerful warrior in the galaxy? Who was this…Spartan that this pathetic being spoke so highly of?

The warrior even had great strength, enough to push against the dark being and push him back a little.

_Who are you?_

Suddenly a robotic voice sprang out from the being, " Ms. Saratoma is a Spartan IV, part of the most powerful super soldier program in the U.N.S.C., and is about to utterly and humiliatingly defeat you. Or in the words of a Marine, she is about to KICK YOUR ASS!"

The Spartan lunged, and she threw a powerful punch at Retro, whom simply fazed out of existence as her punch' momentum pulled her through Retro's ghostly apparition. She regained her footing and did a Tornado kick, which would have sent Retro flying if not for the fact that he simply phased out again.

Then it was Retro's turn to strike. With blinding speed he threw a devastating punch at her.

To his interest she merely blocked it with her arm and tried to grab a hold of Retro, to no avail of course.

Retro then activated one of his wrist knives, which popped out from a slit in his fore-arm armor.

He swung with great speed, but the Spartan simply jumped away at the last second.

Minutes had passed and now Retro was getting slightly annoyed. He, the most powerful being in the universe, having to fight nothing more than a petty human? No, this was no petty human. The reflexes, the timing, the strength, all of these and more is what no simple being had.

He quickly pulled out his DC-19Y and fired a two round burst.

Through his visor he saw the bolts kick up smoke and connect with the Spartans head, once it had hit the Spartan, the dust was thick.

But when the dust had cleared, Retro noticed that the Spartan was hunched over with some sort of force field enveloping her body.

She broke the force field and quickly pulled out her weapon, and pulled the trigger.

Retro simply let the rounds pass right through his apparition while he contemplated what he had just seen.

Shields? Perhaps, but he wasn't quite sure. The only Republic clone that needed Shield's was the clone Commando unit. But if these were energy Shields' on the Spartan, then he would have to watch these Spartans more carefully in the future.

More time had passed and the two combatants hadn't given each other any room for error. Retro was ticked. He was going to end her life here and now.

He pulled out from his hip a small cylindrical object and ignited its pommel. The Dark Saber, as it was called, was basically a light saber with nothing but a black blade. It was just a deadly, and just as useful.

Then the Spartan dropped her weapon, and pulled out from her back, where Retro had thought to be just a metal pole, she unsheathed a, what looked to be, a energy Katana.

The two opponents charged at each other and clashed, each one blocking their opponents attacks and retaliating with one of their own.

Finally, Retro struck downward and the Spartan blocked it with ease.

The two just stood there, pushing their blade against their opponent, but to no avail could they gain any advantage over their opponent.

(=) (=) (=) (=)

"Retro," called out the red faced girl, "Stop! I told you to go back to the convoy!"

Adams watched the being instantly teleport back to the alien's position. The Spartan glared at her opponent for a while, picked up her battle rifle, and then turned to help Adams.

"Are you all right sir?" asked the AI.

"Yea I'm fine."

He looked towards the pretty alien, and he thought maybe he could eventually go out with her and-

Adams shook his head, now was not the time for Romance.

He upholstered his side arm and walked up to the alien, whose wounds were being healed by the dark being.

"Why the hell did you attack us? Are you Imperial?" he asked.

The alien girl glanced up to him in a disgusted manner.

"No I'm not with the Empire!" she replied defensively.

"Then why did you-"

He glanced down at her leg where he had accidentally shot her, only to find that there was nothing there, not even a scar.

"How did you-"

"Syntheskin. It is a highly useful medical substance. As long as someone isn't dead, just put a little bit of the syntheskin on the wound and in a few short seconds the wound is completely healed."

While the two talked, the Spartan and Dark being only glared at each other. The Spartan however had some slight trouble looking at him. She would be able to hold her stare on him for only a few short seconds and then it was as if something pushed her eyes away from his visor.

The soldier had black and gray armor, with a crimson 'T' shaped visor. Strapped to his side was a stubby weapon that looked very….subtle.

Then the beings left shoulder armor opened up like two sliding hangar doors. Then a little pod opened up, still attached to the trooper. It then started to scan the Spartan as her HUD began to get a little static as she was scanned. The pod then folded back into the armors shoulder pad.

_Thank you._

The being turned and walked away and then seemed to slowly fade out of existence.

Saratoma cocked her head. What did he just do?

"What's your name and why did you sneak up on me like that?"

The alien stood up, "I am Ahsoka Tano, Jedi Knight of the Republic. I didn't want to harm you, just to talk."

Adams gripped his rifle even harder. Some weird way to talk in this galaxy, sneaking up on the person just to chit-chat? That's not normal.

"I see you don't believe me," said Ahsoka.

Both Adams and Saratoma recoiled in shock, "How did you know?"

"I told you, I'm a Jedi." She replied.

She outstretched her hand, and for a while nothing happened.

Then, Adams noticed three rocks begin to shake, and start floating in mid-air. Adams couldn't believe it, and kept rubbing his yes to make sure it was real. Rocks didn't fly. That shit just didn't happen. The rocks slowly floated over to them and stopped. Ahsoka let her hand fall to her side as the two rocks slammed into the earth. Each rock was about the size of a chair, probably why she selected them.

"Please take a seat." Said Ahsoka.

As the three took a seat, Saratoma began to clean her rifle, while all the while keeping a close eye on her motion tracker. She knew that that black soldier was out there somewhere. And since she was a part of Gray team…she had a chance.

Ahsoka looked at the human. He was handsome, and in some strange way, she thought she might actually like him. She shook her head. This is politics and War not Romance.

"What is your name?" she asked.

"I am ODST Warrant Officer Adams Cursk of the UNSC. What was that thing that was about to kill me?" Adams asked.

"That is our Shadow Trooper Retro. He's highly dangerous against anything. This is actually the first time that any one was able to fight back a Shadow Trooper for a while. You might call him a ultra soldier."

"Ms. Saratoma has concluded that there was no doubt in her mind that she could easily defeat this…Shadow Trooper."

Ahsoka shook her head, "You don't get it, you can't beat something you can't touch."

"Were getting off topic, my troops need a place to hide from the Empire. I saw you land and I saw you lead. We need your help."

The UNSC soldier stammered for a moment, seemingly completely bewildered by her for some odd reason. She couldn't tell, and then finally said, "I'll have to talk it over with my troops."

"Before you go I think we found someone of yours." She said remembering the being.

"Who did you find?"

**WHO DID AHSOKA FIND? YOU DECIDE! SEND IN YOUR CHOICES VIA COMMENTARY OR PRIVATE MESSAGING. THE CHOICES ARE….NOBLE 5 GORGE, SRGT FORGE FROM HALO WARS, SRGT MAJ JOHNSON, CATHIREN HALSEY, NO MASTER CHIEF….NOT YET! Also plz comment if you like.**


	4. Chapter 4:The Imperials come out to play

Ok so…the earliest vote I've seen so far is for Jorge. All voting will end once I publish chapter seven.

You can vote by sending in your votes via commentary or private messaging.

ENJOY! (Ps if you want to look me up on Xbox live, my gamer tag is SplendidArc)

**UNSC Military time and Calendar: 13/2/2561 21:20**

**Location: unknown**

"Who did you find? All of the ship's crew members are with me." asked a perplexed Adams as he, Ahsoka, and Saratoma, began to walk back to the UNSC staging area.

"That's kind of the issue; he didn't give us his name, he helped us fight off the Imperials and then he left, he was very friendly and stron-"

An explosion cut off her sentence and knocked all three of them to the ground. Saratoma hopped back to her feet and readied her BR55BH or Battle Rifle.

Several beings in gleaming white armor and black 'T' shaped visors came over the rocks and fired red lasers at the trio.

Ahsoka ignited her light sabers while Adams fired his rifle. While Adams realized that most of his shots weren't penetrating the enemy' armor, Saratoma was having no such problem.

"Damn it, why won't these things die already?" he shouted while reloading a fresh magazine into his rifle.

The trio backed off and covered behind a barricade of rocks, all the while constantly taking pop-shots at the enemy troopers.

"Man this sucks."

He quickly ducked behind the rocks while Saratoma continued delivering Imperials to hell.

"MAYDAY, MAYDAY! This is Warrant Officer Adams Cursk, I am under heavy suppression fire from Imperial infantry soldiers, I am also with a possible native here who might be able to help us navigate the terrain on this planet." He shouted into his comm device.

"Hey I'm not a native!" shouted Ahsoka as she hopped over the barricade and started batting away laser bolts.

"We need support now! Can anyone hear me?"

A familiar voice sounded through the comm.

"This is Tsu-he'malee of the Unity of Species, Adams! Where are you? I swear all you do is go look for trouble!"

"No time for that now, I'm sending you my coordinates now!"

Adams clicked his wrist watch, immediately sending his coordinates to Tsu.

"Reinforcements will be there shortly." said Tsu.

Dams stood up and fire his rifle, simply making a few heads duck behind some rocks.

But there were more troopers coming, and almost none of them took cover behind any rocks.

"Why aren't they taking cover? Don't they know their getting shot at?"

"Imperial Troopers believe themselves to be invincible, that's what makes them so devastating to enemy soldiers." replied Ahsoka as she batted away a laser bolt.

Saratoma had switched to her Magnum M6 and was constantly popping head shots. But the enemy forces didn't waver.

Adams had now run out of ammo for the assault rifle, and had switched to his M90 shotgun, not that it would do much damage at long range, so he activated his wrist shields and started advancing forward, letting his shield take the hits for him.

He was finally close enough to use the shotgun, but before he could pull the trigger he was knocked to the side. He looked up just in time to see an Imperial unsheathe his knife and slash downward.

Adams caught the trooper's hand that was holding the blade, and was now struggling to keep the blade away from his neck. As he struggled he noticed the blade was black in color, yet it crackled as blue electricity arced up and down the blade.

"Whoa, thats not something you see every day." He said while looking at the menacing blade.

"DIE REBEL SCUM!" shouted the Imperial as he prepared to impale Adams with his blade.

Suddenly, the trooper's helmet was smacked by a blue blob. Adams blinked his eyes to find that the trooper had left him and started screaming in pain as the plasma cooked through his helmet and into his mind. Adams looked in the direction that the plasma came from, only to find Tsu-he'malee dual wielding plasma rifles, and standing next to four Zealot class warriors.

"You dare come to us with arms to bear and sinister intentions in your hearts? And expect to fight us and win, wearing only the most pitiful of armor?"

A Imperial trooper came forward as the firing halted. He looked more highly decorated then the others with a yellow shoulder cap.

"The Empire is invincible, surrender Rebel scum! And your deaths will be quick and painless." Said the officer as Adams had guessed that he was.

"I think not." Tsu retorted.

The response that the trooper got was as glorious as it was horrifying. All four Zealots ignited their energy swords and activated their 'Overdrive' on their shields.

Overdrive is similar to Oversheilds, it strengthens the shield generators output of energy for a limited amount of time. However, unlike Oversheilds, Overdrive is rechargeable. After it's used up completely it takes a few hours to fully recharge. It is also much more powerful than regular Oversheilds, meaning it can last longer against enemy fire. These however have one single draw back. When firing any Covenant weapon, it emits an interesting EMF frequency, immediately cutting the power to all suit functions. The suit while using Overdrive is fragile to foreign signals of any kind. The Overdrive shields usually prevent signals from penetrating the shields and disrupting the armor functions. But since Covenant weaponry is so close to the user it does penetrate the shields. That's why the armor ability was only given to Zealots, since the energy sword only creates the signal when its activated, the Zealots could activate their swords, then the overdrive, and mindlessly slice their enemies to bits and pieces without the worry of dying.

They were also very scary.

The Zealots activated their Overdrives and charged the enemy platoon. The Imperials stood their ground and unleashed a barrage of laser fire on the Zealots, but the Zealots were undeterred, for they had been commonly put into these situations like these before and had thought of it the same way a civilian thinks about grabbing a cup of coffee.

The Zealots quickly cut down the Imperial forces with their energy blades. One Imperial trooper however had the guts to go and try to tackle one of the Sangeheli Zealots.

The Zealot laughed, picked up the trooper by his hands, and instantly decapitated him.

Zealot class Sangeheli were used for, and have been, instant killing machines, with no regard for life itself. In a sense, they were the equivalent to a Marine who went insane on the battlefield.

They were born with the instinct to kill.

Ahsoka watched the Zealots slaughter the Imperials like cattle to a shredder.

"By the Force," she said astoundingly as a Zealot sliced an Imperial down the middle.

"That's a Zealot. They are devastating on the battle field and have no regard for life itself." said Adams casually.

"Not quite, human."

Adams and Ahsoka turned around to see a Sangeheli in a particularly high class of armor style of armor.

Tsu simply looked on from his post as the Zealots continued having so much fun preoccupying the Imperials, while occasionally using his plasma rifles to gut down a few troopers.

"It is a pleasure to fight by your side, Field Marshall Resd Sayumee." He greeted him while gunning down an Imperial that had gone off the deep end and charged the Field Marshal.

"Wait…the Resd Sayumee?" said Adams while turning to the Sangeheli warrior. "The one who so brilliantly defeated the Covenant Loyalists at the Third Battle for Harvest? No way…. This is AWESOME!" he shouted.

The grand Sangeheli smiled at that. Resd Sayumee was one of the most famous Sangeheli in all of their history, second only to the Arbiter. He was a master at the sword and had taken advice with several human monks on earth. He also trained in the human's ways of what they called Karate and Ti-Quan-Do. His only long ranged weapon was a concussion rifle, which by now had become one of the most used weapons by the Sangeheli Zealots, second only to the sword.

He was called 'Red the Wise.' Mostly because he wore red colored Field Marshall armor.

Field Marshalls often wore armor very similar to Zealots because that's usually what the led. Field Marshalls usually led Zealots around as their personal commander. True there were Sangeheli that wore field Marshall Armor that weren't Leaders of specialized Zealot groups; this just concluded that they were really high ranking officers.

Resd was both.

"Who?" asked Ahsoka as she continued to watch the horror that ensued on the Imperial forces.

While she was completely unfamiliar with these Sangeheli customs, she obviously disagreed with their tactics. She was a Jedi, and she felt that all life in the Galaxy should be preserved as much as possible. That's how she was trained. True, she has killed multiple Imperial lives in the past, but the facts still stood that whenever she could she would spare someone's life, or protect other person's life. These Sangeheli Zealots had no such sympathy. During the Clone wars, she heard of some the clones going off the deep end and into insanity. All the Republic simply did was put them down with a blaster rifle or lethal injection. But these Sangeheli were not put down, instead, these aliens were trained to be feared.

No were near the level of a Shadow trooper, but these aliens did so in a much different way. A Shadow trooper would stick top the shadows and attack without warning. These Zealots however gave you a warning, and there was nothing you could do to stop their advance. You could fight, but you would only delay the inevitable.

Though the Zealots were doing a great job of fighting off the Imperials, there were simply too many to stop.

"Feirfeck!" she cursed. "Never mind, we need to leave, now!" she pointed towards the incoming Imperials. Resd looked up and only saw his four almost invincible Zealots continue to hack away at the enemy forces. Though his pride screamed at him to keep fighting, he knew better.

"Fall back! Draw them back to the compound!" he cried in the Sangeheli tongue.

"The Zealots immediately stopped their attack and fell back while deactivating their Over shields and switching to their concussion rifles and plasma repeaters to cover their retreat. Though a Zealots shields were not as strong as their Oversheilds, they could still take a considerable amount of damage before failing.

As he ran, Adams let a quick blast of his shotgun sound out through the air behind him, luckily killing a trooper instantly. He then looked up only to see the true strength of the enemy's forces.

He almost fell over in despair. True the Zealots had taken out so many of the enemy, but it seemed as if the whole hill itself was being flooded by a sea of white armor and the red lasers of the Empires forces.

Saratoma had joined the Zealots in covering the four Officers retreat, and had switched to her M7 SMG, firing in one hand while in the other; she was using her energy katana to block the incoming lasers. Suddenly several blue bolts of energy whizzed past them from behind only to combat the Empire.

Saratoma whirled around in the storm of blue and red lasers to see the four officers taking cover under… a group of walkers?

The vehicles were rectangular in shape and had six powerful legs to maneuver on. Its cockpit was surrounded by four large cannons and topside of the craft was a powerful looking turret, with a unprotected Imperial?

No, the armor was different, though both types seemed closely related.

She turned back around and continued firing her M7 SMG as he heard over the comm, "The Republic has come to our aid my brothers. STRIKE FOR HONOR!"

A series of roars and bellows resounded over the comm, as the Zealots around her put away their weapons and pulled out their energy swords and activated their Overdrives, and charged the Imperials, weapons raised high as several of the Imperials at the front lines cowered back in fear of joining their brothers with the dead.

Saratoma followed in suit as she put away her sub-machine-gun and solely used her energy katana, following closely behind the Zealot's charge.

That's when she saw a warrior of high authority running past her, dual wielding golden energy blades.

Saratoma smiled as Resd Sayumee started to cut down the enemy's forces with his blades. Golden energy blades were an upgrade to the standard energy swords, courtesy of the Huragok. Though few in number, these ''Golden Blades of Sangehleios" were more powerful and lasted far longer on the battle field. They also featured something that was commonly seen in Brute Chieftain Gravity hammers.

Whenever they slashed at a target, the blades pommel caused the very blades themselves to create shockwaves, completely destroying the enemy's internal organs.

She grinned all the way down the rocky hillside as she began slicing through the Imperial ranks without a moment's thought.

Commander Nolan had no idea what weapons these people were using. He had no idea about who they were, what tactics they used, what their soldiers were, or even what species they were. All he knew is that this was a first contact scenario, and he had to do all he could to protect them.

Standing alongside his fellow troopers, he fired his DC-17m blaster rifle, gunning down a few Imperials in the process. He had the troops set up the ATTE walkers on the ridge, giving them a formidable advantage on the battle field. And guarding each tank was a squad of clones, constantly fighting back the Imperials with their outdated weaponry.

True, in the past they had collected multiple Imperial firearms to use against the Empire itself, but they were still outnumbered and partially outclassed.

As her looked through the red and blue streaks of the battle field, he began to notice the very people he was trying to protect, simply throw themselves at the enemy combatants, all the while wielding wicked looking swords and cutting down the enemy ranks. The enemy's front lines were only thirty meters away and closing fast. He knew that if they were to survive, they had to hold their position.

"We must hold the line here! Push the enemy units back! Don't let them get any closer!" shouted Nolan, while throwing a thermal detonator to clear the ranks. The only up-side they had against the Empire was skill: his entire platoon were all veterans of the Clone Wars, therefore this meant that thy had far more skill than the thousands of greenhorns sent their way by the Empire.

He looked to his right, only to see a the dark black mass of a single Imperial Commando tackle him to the ground. His head slammed against the ground, but he wouldn't give up! He had come too far in his life to give it up now.

He pushed back against the Commando with all of his might, but the soldier was too strong for the standard clone.

Clone commandos had been severely upgraded in the past few years. From their weapons to their armor and shields, they were a force to be reckoned with.

That's when a beam of light saved him.

A blue beam pierced the shields of the Commando and sliced through the other side of the helmet. The Commando instantly went limp, and collapsed onto the battered commander. As Nolan pushed the dead corpse off himself, he looked up to see the barrel of a upgraded Imperial sniper, the wielder being one of his own.

"Thank you Vil." He told the 501st trooper as he got up on to his feet.

Vil simply nodded. After the Clone Wars had ended, all the 501st had been pulled back to the Jedi temple to kill the insubordinate Jedi as they had been fooled. All but one. Vil had actually become friends with a Jedi Padawan a few years before the transformation of the Empire. The duo had gone through a lot together, a when it was sounded that they were to kill off the Jedi, and his friend was blasted before his very eyes… he snapped.

He killed his entire squad, even his entire platoon. But he wasn't done. Not by a long shot.

He vowed from then on he would have his revenge, and he would kill the very man who tore down the Republic, and if he wasn't the one to do it, he would help out who did however he could.

Nolan returned to his firing position and continued their onslaught against the enemy.

Nolan called over the comm "Keep them pinned down boys, if we can hold out a little longer-"

"No need Commander; this is U.N.S.C. Warrant Officer Adams Cursk of the 712th battalion. We've got incoming air support. Those Imperials will be outta here in no time!"

Nolan looked up just in time to see three aircraft approach and unload their firepower onto the enemy forces.

Nolan watched in amazement as they hovered over their ATTE walkers constantly pounding the enemy infantry. But as he watched more closely, he suddenly noticed the little round shells constantly falling from the larger of the three craft in a shower of metal casings.

"Slugthrowers?" he muttered to himself as the golden shower continued to pour all over the ATTE's armor.

He shook his head and simply continued firing hoping that thy would survive this.


	5. Chapter 5: Critisism and Girl problems

HELLO EVERYBODY! Its chapter five!

SplendidArc here and well some of your votes are in… remember one vote per person and only for one character. I am trying to keep democracy. (I'm a patriot okay.) I have also redone the first few chapters so if you want more detail, you could go back and read them. You can also PM message me at any time with any other questions you might want to ask.

You have also popped a few questions at me so far that I am totally willing to answer.

1: will I use energy projectors?

Yes, but not for a while. The only ships that can use energy projectors are Covenant destroyers, CCS battle cruisers, assault carriers, and Super Carriers. So you won't be seeing that kind of action for a while.

2: will there be romance?

Possibly…not sure yet.

Well that's all for now, read and enjoy! (Plz review.)

(=) (=) (=) (=)

"GOD DAMN IT!" shouted Adams as he constantly pulled the trigger on the short Republic blaster that he found beside a dead body.

"Can't this thing shoot any faster?"

He pulled the trigger once more from the blaster as he hid behind his shield. The Republic probably never thought to put a automatic ability into this thing when they first invented it. He was currently at the distance where a shotgun was pointless, and had picked up a fallen troopers weapon. Since he had no time to study the foreign weapon, he simply pulled the trigger to find which way the gun shot, and from there unleashed it's surprisingly weak power onto the Imperials, whilst hiding behind his shield.

Right now the situation was sort of a stale mate. The Imperials simply had enough troops to keep them pinned down. The only thing between the two opposing sides was a storm of blue and red laser bolts and the flurry of high-velocity-armor piercing-rounds that escaped the muzzles of the trio of air craft that whizzed past Adams shield. Occasionally, there would be a direct hit on the shield, but nothing that he couldn't handle.

The only thing that truly prevented the Imperials from overwhelming their defenses was a group of Zealots, who were tearing apart the enemy's front with white hot plasma energy swords, Resd Sayumee who was dual wielding Golden energy blades, and Saratoma, the Spartan with her energy Katana.

They needed to end this now!

That's when he turned to the ranks of the Republic, only to find a single soldier wielding what looked to be a…

"Chain gun?" he said while staring disbelievingly at the enormous weapon the trooper held in his hands.

The clone wore armor with green stripes, probably to signify rank. His helmet had a sharp, black 'T' shaped visor to it, with a crest that extended out back of the thing. He wore a huge pack with multiple wires coming from it to the weapon system. The weapon system itself looked a lot like the Mini guns used on choppers during the Vietnam War, except that the trooper was actually holding it. It had six barrels, a large rotary mechanism, and a box like piece behind it, which connected a trigger, and a handle up top for him to hold. It looked very heavy from Adams point of view, yet the trooper held the system by the hip, the same way a Spartan would when he ripped a Machine gun off its tripod.

The green and white soldier then released a stream of blue plasma from the weapon, as it streaked across the battle field, instantly cutting down Imperials. But each and every time he'd gunned down a Imperial soldier, three more would take its place.

"Bah, shit!" he shouted, all the while constantly firing his blaster.

"We need to pull out, now!" shouted the Commander over the comm.

"Not yet! We can still hold out." He replied.

That's when he saw them. Several Marines had taken up a position at the far right side, yet the Imperials never noticed them, until it was too late.

The Marines opened fired with small arms fire first, to draw the Imperials attention away from the main forces and then unleashed a stream of rockets straight towards the enemy' flanks. Explosions rocked Adams' vision as the rockets detonated, vaporizing a multiple troopers and sending others flying.

"Their falling back, keep it up!" shouted Adams.

The Marines kept pounding at the enemy flanks as the Imperials began to retreat. Several minutes later, all that remained were the charred bodies of several Imperials.

The Zealots pounded their chests and roared at the fleeing enemy, one had even taken out his Concussion rifle and fired a few rounds, scattering the remaining troopers.

As the group of Zealots, Saratoma, and Resd returned, Adams called out to the Racketeers, "Thanks for the assist Marines."

"No problem! Anytime we can kick more of their asses, you just call us." The Marine then ended the channel, as Adams watched the soldiers pack up and leave.

As the foreign soldiers bustled about, some getting in the Walkers, while others simply stood guard and watched the battle field to see if the Imperials would come back, Resd then came up to a highly decorated trooper, and guessing he was the commander, he asked " How many causalities did you receive, warrior?"

The trooper reeled back in surprise, for he had not noticed the Sangeheli Field Marshall' approach.

"Twenty seven casualties, and about a couple others slightly injured. This won't be the last time we lose more troops." He replied, in a sorrowful tone.

Resd then put a friendly hand on the troopers shoulder," They will be remembered. You are a brave commander to head into a storm such as the one we faced together, what are you called by?"

It took the commander a second to reply, and when he did he did so in a voice full of confusion.

"CN-5278453-735487, Commander Nolan of the remaining Republic forces stranded here on Allderan."

Resd simply nodded." I am Field Marshall Resd Sayumee of the Twelfth Zealot Guardians." he said while pounding his chest with emphasis.

Commander Nolan cocked his head as Ahsoka, Adams, Tsu, and Saratoma ran up to them.

"Commander," called Ahsoka.

Commander Nolan instantly saluted her as she and the rest of them arrived.

"Ma'am, we are ready to move out at a moment's notice. What are your orders?" he asked.

Ahsoka nodded to him and then turned to Adams, and kindly asked in a soft voice "Can we talk at your place?"

Adams cheeks immediately turned red as he backed off a few feet.

"I…um...Well…I gue-"

"What's the matter Adams? You look as if you just poured steaming water all over your face."

Saratoma smiled as she watched Adams body posture. The man couldn't talk to a girl for his life, what with all the jittering and gibberish that was pouring out of his mouth.

"Adams, your body temperature has risen slightly. Is something the matter?" asked Scorpio.

The group laughed as he continued to speak gibberish, all except Nolan, whom simply stated, "I don't get it."

There was a cold silence among the group, then they resumed to their original conversation.

"I guess we could let you stay for a-"

"OH THANK YOU!" shouted Ahsoka as she embraced him in a warm hug.

Adams hesitantly returned the hug, while turning to Tsu he'malee and mouthing the words 'Help me'. Tsu simply clicked his mandibles and made the best devilish grin he could while shaking his head.

Ahsoka then backed off a little, while clutching the armor pads of the ODST, and said "Thank you so much. You are a true friend of the Republic."

She then turned to Nolan and replied "Follow these people to their compound. We can finally rest and have a chance at the Empire!"

Nolan quickly nodded to that then rushed off to inform the troops.

"Tsu- why don't you call down a Phantom to pick us all up?"

Tsu nodded, spoke into his comm., and replied "They're on their way."

Adams nodded and turned to the rest of the gang.

Ahsoka was the first to speak up, "So, mind telling me exactly who you guys are?"

(=) (=) (=) (=)

T-S-538452-6384563, or Serge as he was normally called, walked by a group of armored soldiers whom claimed themselves to be Marines. They sounded somewhat like the 41st legion troopers: the standard for the army. Usually, he would inspect a recruit to see if he was truly what he said he was. But in this case, dealing with another organization, he would have to wait a little longer.

The Republic Convoy consisting of four ATTE walkers and some 200 clone troopers, walked into the U.N.S.C. compound inside the cave. The U.N.S.C had cleared a little bit of the left side of the cave for Republic use only. Though there wasn't much space-only enough room for a few tents and the Four ATTE's side by side-the clone troopers made it work and had already begun setting up tents, tables, barriers at the caves mouth and guard posts. Within a few minutes, they had setup most of the tents underneath the walkers, while some troopers had decided to sleep in the walkers themselves.

Serge spotted a table being setup and helped out with the job. After the table was setup, he then placed his Republic ACP Repeater system on the table and began to open its compartments and fix it. Serge had noticed on the field that its rate of fire had slowed for some strange reason and he had to find out why.

"Hey,"

Serge looked up to see a squad of those 'Marines' standing around his table. One of them had his assault rifle clipped to his back to hold while the large man crossed his arms. He was also wearing one of those familiar helmets that he saw the marines usually wear, but instead of a blue visor that only went across half his eyes as most marines had, his were gold and worn sort of like sunglasses.

"You apart of those new Republic guys that just hopped on in?" he asked, while wearing the biggest smirk this side of Bespin. The soldier had a unfamiliar accent that sounded a bit outlandish. (Cowboy)

"What's it to you?" he retorted, returning back to fixing his weapon.

The Marine pulled up a chair and sat down heavily in it, while saying, "I heard from a couple of your buddies that you guys are clones… that true?" while his buddies snickered at the thought.

Serge let a grin spread across his face. These men were originals, which meant that they were ripe for embarrassment. From what he could gather, these Marines, or more commonly known as 'Jarheads' were extremely prideful, and felt no intentions of backing down from him.

"So what if we are what's it to ya? You afraid of being beaten by a clone?" he said as several heads poked up.

"Me, afraid? Hell no man… ill beat you in any competition, you name it, and I'll destroy you in It." stated the buff Marine.

Serge nodded slightly, got up from his work, walked over to the soldier until their visors were only inches from each other. "Name the challenge… softie."

Several Humans, Sangeheli, Jiralihane, even Unggoy had gathered around the duo while the clones watched from a distance.

Each and every single one of them just knew how devastating Serge could be on the battle field, or better yet in any situation. He was a hard core veteran from the beginning of the Clone wars all the way to present day. He always wore green/white Phase 1 armor, the very same armor hat was used in the invasion of Geonosis. Green on Phase 1 armor signified the rank of Sergeant, and being a Sergeant meant that he was also a squad leader, though he was asked if he wanted to be promoted several times in the past, yet he denied all of them. His philosophy was more troops, less commanders, and while many followed this policy, not to many of his superiors agreed with him.

His combat skills were great, so forget fighting him. Rumor has it that he did even better than the infamous Captain Rex.

The Marine seemingly stood up straighter and let his arms fall to his sides as his squad did a classic ''oooo'' in response.

"I ain't no softie, plastic boy. You better watch yourself or Ill beat you so hard, your armors gonna be full of dents." The Marine retorted.

Serge grinned at the thought of the phrase 'plastic boy'. The actual irony of the statement was that people had been calling both Clone Troopers and Storm Troopers alike that. Technically, the phrase wasn't too far out there from the truth. The material, Plastoid, was actually very similar to plastic, except for the fact that it was highly dense, far denser than normal plastic. And that's what made it so strong.

"All right then soldier, prove It." he stated.

The man the let his elbow fall to the table and raise his arm like he didn't have the strength to raise it fully.

"What are you doing?"

The trooper looked up from his seat to look at the trooper. "What, you guys have never heard of 'Arm wrestling' before?" he said while staring at him in disbelief.

Serge shook his head. The trooper then rolled his eyes at him, and proceeded to show him how to play the game.

Supposedly, as many clones watched, it was a test of strength. The two players would clasp their hands while their elbows stood firmly on the platform. They then start pushing against the others hand in an effort to overpower them. Whoever was the first to be over powered, and his wrist hit the table first, lost with no strings attached.

Serge and the cocky Marine clasped hands, while a large alien came by to oversee them as some sort of referee.

Serge looked up at the alien. Its armor was very different from the others that he had normally seen. It was colored white, and had a large chest with some sort of 'V' shaped part of the armor being the most noticeable. Its shoulder armor was a crescent or a moon sliced in half horizontally, with only the upper part showing.

But its mast interesting feature was its helmet. Unlike the others of its kind, its helmet was open to attack, and looked like something that would be commonly used in low gravity combat. The wearer's only protection to attack was a silver blue visor that covers the entire opening. It was also tainted so that you couldn't see the wearer.

"How we doing' today Ranger?" asked the Marine sarcastically, putting emphasis on the word 'Ranger'.

The 'Ranger' simply stood in simple pity for the human as it said, "Your dry humor is not laughable."

He then turned to the trooper, and calmly said "Are you ready, warrior of the Republic?"

Serge nodded his head in response. It seemed that the humans were more like Jockeys, while these alien warriors appeared to have respect for him.

The alien then nodded, and then turned to the middle where the two hands clasped.

"Then begin." Said the Ranger proudly, and both combatants arms instantly flexed to overpower the other.

Clones were no slouches when it came to strength, and were stronger than the average body builder. While being cloned, the Kaminoians had placed augmentations within their DNA, body structure, and other organs to make them stronger. Though these augmentations were no where near the level that were given to Clone Commandos, they still made the average Clone soldier far more effective on the battle field than any regular soldier.

Even so, this 'Marine' was strong, but Serge was stronger. The Marine continued to stare in shock and awe as Serge hand slowly but steadily, pushed back his hand until it just grazed to table.

"Stop," shouted the Ranger. "We have a Victor." He picked up Serge's hand and put it high into the air, which was followed by several cheers of the clone troopers. He even saw a small bird like creature; pour some money into the hands of a Clone Captain.

After a few moments of being patted on the back and cheered for, Serge simply said,

"Yea, yea now get the Feirfeck outta here, I'm busy!"

So there's chapter five, and I don't think I did a very good job with Serge. In every story line there's always some one that is extremely badass guy. Jorge and SGT MAJ Johnson are good examples of being bad asses. And I finally figured out it's not so easy to craft another badass. Will there be rivalry? Hell yes. Between who? Keep reading, reviewing, and PMing me, and you'll find out.


	6. Chapter 6: Love on the Battlefield

Hello fans, sorry for the long up date, but I wanted to make this a Valentine special (cause if you look at the dates of the times, you'll find that I put the story very close to Valentine's day) I also find myself to be making this story seem like an anime….curious, I wonder what else I'll do.

I'm not the guy that goes ahead and plans out the story ahead of time; I'm more of the guy that simply writes on the run.

Yea so elites… I don't know how the hell they celebrate their love so…

Bah humbug! Just read! (Halo 3 Elephant appearance)

(=) (=) (=) (=)

**U.N.S.C. Military calendar: 2/14/2561 8:00 Hundred hours**

**Location: Alderran**

Ahsoka slowly yawned as she awoke from her sleep. In truth it had been the most sleep she had gotten in quite a while. Before they had stumbled upon the so-called UNSC, they had been constantly running away from the Imperials, and she was lucky if she got any sleep at all.

So in a sense she was not surprised to see that when she awoke in the morning, and began to climb out of the ATTE walker that she was riding in, was on the move.

They had made, in her eyes, a fools run and deciding to look for a place as to where to stand their ground, and since hers and Nolan's vote was overruled by the others, she had no choice but to follow them if she wanted to survive.

So far they had been traveling for a single day now, and with the weird vehicles the UNSC calls 'Warthogs' and 'Mongoose's' they had had an excellent time with the simple feeling of relaxation as the walkers held a tight Delta formation around the UNSC mobile command station, or 'Elephant' as they called it. Though the walkers were slow, the Elephant didn't have the speed to keep up with its other vehicles, so the Republic took the liberty of providing a perimeter around the mobile structure, while the two tanks, a 'Wraith" and a 'Scorpion', were acting as forward armor for the convoy. There was Infantry, but it was either in the vehicles, or out on the field protecting the convoy, with multiple different races abroad.

"Hey sleeping beauty, we need your assistance over here at the Elephant, with the terrain. Think you could give us a hand?" called the Warrant Officer named Adams Cursk over the comm.

Ahsoka simply yawned groggily and said, "Yeah sure." She said as she looked down inside the craft.

Serge had gotten up from his sleeping quarters and Vil was checking and rechecking his DC-15x sniper rifle. The clone loved to snipe, but because he was so skilled, some of the troopers worried that, since he was originally part of the 501st, that he might turn against them.

It was sad, but luckily, Vil had lived up to his loyalty and stuck with them for a long time.

She pulled herself on top of the forward advancing ATTE, and then by using the Force, jumped and propelled her through the air, doing all sorts of turns and flips while doing so. Though the Elephant was only about twenty meters away, she had crossed that distance with barley any difficulty, and with a quite thump of her feet, landed on top of the Elephant cockpit.

The driver barely noticed her until he looked up only to see her foot leave the surface of the glass and quietly jump onto the deck. She then looked around to get her surroundings. The Elephants interior was very open from the back, and on the inside was bustling with Marines. As she walked down the stairs on the left side of the Elephant, she noticed that several troopers were going up to others and giving them presents or leaving notes inside their lockers.

She had no clue as to what was going on because most of the soldiers, who were men, were flirting with the smaller female population of the troopers.

She even passed a couple making out with each other on the first deck of the Elephant as she walked past them and towards the middle of the deck, were Adams, Nolan, Tsu, Resd, and the Spartan were waiting for her, standing around some sort of holo table.

"Good to see your still alive, Ms. Tano." greeted the Spartans obnoxious AI.

The two Sangeheli warriors, pounded their chests, and bowed in respect for her rank.

Adams had done nothing but stand there and watch her, while obviously failing at trying to keep a serious look as she entered the premises.

"Let's get to business." He finally said as he put his hands on the table.

"Yeah, ok but what's up with every one today? It seems like they've all gone goo goo for each other." Ahsoka asked in curiosity.

"That's because it's Valentine's Day… What the Republic doesn't have a holiday where it is all about love?" Adams asked as Ahsoka made a confused look on her face.

"No not really, do the Sangeheli have-"

"No." said both warriors simultaneously.

"Ok, so what do you do on Valentine's Day?" she asked in the most caring and cute voice possible.

Adams, to say the least, cracked. "Uh…. Well…its….ummm…" he stuttered.

Ahsoka may not know it, thought Saratoma, but each and every time she does that she screwing with the officer.

Tsu intervened, "Supposedly, the humans give their loved ones, their mates and wives, presents showing their love to each other. That's the crude definition."

"Yes, but we must get back to the matter at hand." stated Resd as he looked to Ahsoka.

"Commander, we have heard of your tales of the Republic from your clone troopers, and I apologize for their demobilization. However, we need to get back to our ship. We have no way of navigating the terrain, and we have no communications with the outside world. We need to find a place to make a stand."

"And I told you," she replied defiantly, "You can't simply go and stage a defense against the Empire, because they will hunt us down and tear us apart. We have to keep moving, otherwise we'll die."

"Resd, where do you go on this?" asked Ahsoka.

Resd simply stared in the dark for a few moments before finally answering, "If we remain in the open perhaps, but nature has a way of show safety to even those whom wish to destroy it. Perhaps someday you will see what I mean." He then turned, hopped on a Ghost, and sped away.

"Weird one isn't he?" asked Ahsoka.

Tsu shook his head while Adams face palmed himself.

"Sir! Incoming message from one of our scouts. They've been spotted by Imperial forces, and are under heavy fire." shouted a Marine from one of the terminals.

The group turned to the solider, "How far out are they?" asked Tsu.

"'Bout ten clicks from here to the south, sir."

"Ten clicks? That's too far out, the limit was five clicks, then the recon unit had to fall back." said the Warrant Officer.

"Well sir, computers don't lie." Then glancing back to Saratoma, he said, "Unless their an AI."

Scorpio muttered something through the speakers, but the group couldn't make out what it was.

"All right, let's move out then, get me a transport Warthog on the double." commanded Adams.

"Right away sir!" said the Marine as he turned back to his post.

(=) (=) (=) (=)

In the passenger seat on the Warthog, or 'Shotgun' as the people called it, Ahsoka grumbled to herself. Adams had insisted for her to use an assault rifle, but she turned it down again and again. She was more accustomed to her light sabers, and while she had used blaster rifles in the past, that did not mean she liked it or was effective with it. She was a Jedi, and she was trained with the light sabers, not clumsy blasters or rifles.

"Hey Ahsoka, you feeling all right up there?" called Adams from the back seat.

"Yea, just great." She said with obvious sarcasm in her voice.

She did not like these, jeeps or cars, as the UNSC called them. She was far more accustomed to the feel of the pounding sensation when inside a walker, or the smooth ride when on a hover craft. Wheels, on the other hand, she did not. They were so old tech, that the Republic had abandoned them millennia before the Great Sith War(with the exception of the Republics super tank[see episode 3 giant wheeled tank on kashyyyk]). Yet these people were still using wheels?

She thought to herself, these wheels, are supposed to be all terrain. And if they truly are, then the ride shouldn't be that bumpy. Or is it the terrain itself that is too bumpy?

"Thinkin' about the wheels?"

Ahsoka turned to look at Adams, "Yeah, and what of it?"

"Well it seems that you don't like 'em."

"And what if I don't? What's it to you? You guys are to primitive that-"

"PRIMATIVE! PRIMATIVE?" shouted Adams as he began to steadily get out of his seat and crawl his way to Ahsoka on top of the frame of the Warthog while it was moving at 80mph.

"WE THE HUMANS OF EARTH, WENT OUT INTO THE FUCKING STARS, COLONIZED THOUSANDS OF PLANETS, BATTLED AN ENEMY THAT WAS FAR MORE DEADLY THAN WE HAD EVER SEEN BEFORE AND CAME OUT FUCKING WINNING! DO YOU KNOW WHO CAME OUT WINNING, WE DID! WE KICKED THE COVENANTS ASS AND WE MURDERED THEIR LEADER, AND YOU COME AND CALL US PRIMATIVES? I OUGHTTA-"

An explosion detonated directly next to the Warthog, causing it to skid across the dirt a little before it continued on its barreling path.

"Blast it! INCOMING IMPERIAL ARTILLERY!" shouted Nolan from the back seat.

Saratoma, the driver, swerved the Warthog from side to side in the open prairie, attempting to avoid as many possible hits from the mortars as possible, without trying to throw out the passengers. Tsu hefted his Fuel Rod cannon to his shoulder and launched an entire clip in to the air, hoping to make some direct shots on the enemy.

The Fuel Rod weapons ammo luckily falls to the ground as it flies through the air. This means that a skilled shooter of the weapon system would be able to easily pinpoint the exact location of the enemy's forces and unleash a barrage of highly explosive plasma on to them.

Unfortunately or Tsu, he was not that experienced in the weapon system.

In truth, Generals would charge into battle holding such weapons because they were so effective with them.

Tsu was a rifle men, not a demolitions guy. Thankfully, since he was not trained in the art of the sword, that was his only true skill, a Sangeheli sniper. True he was good with plasma rifles, Repeaters, and other assault weapons, he always carried a Focus rifle on his back, with most of the time a needle rifle as a secondary. And because he had not been trained in the sword, he could, and has already married.

As the plasma fell, he noticed that it was far too short to hit the oncoming artillery.

He looked to Serge, whom was surprisingly looking over his weapon in complete calmness.

"Republic warrior, do you know how to use heavy weapons?" he asked in a desperate tone.

Serge looked up from his project, "Yea what's it to you?"

"Is that your peoples favorite phrase or something?" asked Scorpio as Saratoma swerved the Warthog to dodged another shell.

"I need you to operate this weapon, can you do it?" asked Tsu as he showed Serge the Fuel Rod cannon.

Serge stared at it for a few more seconds, then said, "Why not, I may have to learn how to use this thing anyways."

Serge took the weapon from the alien as he stood up and switched places with him.

He then looked down the scope of the heavy plasma weapon and took aim as He quickly glanced up in time to see Tsu load another green glowing clip into the weapon.

Ah, so that's how it was loaded, thought Serge, No recharging? A clip yes, but it looked as if it was projectile based. And afterwards the clip was discarded. Well, Serge thought, that it would have to do.

He fired a single shot, just to calculate its trajectory. As he watched the plasma fall, he ejected the partially used clip and threw it behind him, then picked up a fresh new one and loaded it into the weapon. He now knew the precise angle he had to fire at.

He took it up higher into the sky as he watched the Imperials continued to bombard them from behind a ridge in the distance. He angled, took aim, and fired. He pulled the trigger again and again until the clip was emptied.

"Quick, throw it, those things have a failsafe!" shouted Adams.

Serge took It by its end and threw it like a baseball bat. The weapon kept spinning through the air and exploded in midair.

"A good throw my friend." said Tsu.

"But did you hit them?" asked Ahsoka.

Both Serge and Tsu looked up in time to see the five green blobs of plasma stream through the air and over the ridge. Following this there were several large explosions.

"Yeah, we got 'em." assured Adams.

Nolan and Serge nodded their heads in agreement.

"Prepare yourselves, my friends, the enemy has sent its air forces to destroy us." said Tsu while pointing up to the heavens.

The group looked up to see strange angular looking ships come down towards them, laser cannons flaring to life as the Imperials attempted to pound them into the ground.

"Blast it, those are Imperial shuttles!" said the clone commander as his blaster rifle flared to life trying to pound out the enemy forces.

"They're on stop of us!"

Truth be told, they were a few feet behind the Warthog as it continued down the landscape. Slowly, however, the shuttle was effortlessly hovering over them as it opened its bay doors.

Four Imperial soldiers jumped out of the craft and using their jet packs, slowly gave descent to the Warthog.

"Oh snap, those are Imperial Dark troopers.'' shouted Ahsoka as she ignited her light sabers.

"Meaning?" asked Scorpio.

"Time to put your real game faces on!" replied Serge as he opened fired with his ACP Republic Repeater system.

"Then light 'em up!" shouted Adams, as he opened fired with his rifle.

A stream of bullets and plasma bolts and beams, courtesy of Tsu, were unleashed on the four dark beings. Unfortunately, their armor was too thick and they would not die.

"Damn it why aren't they dying?" shouted Adams as he continued firing his armor piercing rounds into the Dark troopers.

"Dark troopers have thick armor, no slug thrower ain't going to do anything against them." answered Serge as he continued blasting the troopers out of the sky.

"Tsu, please tell me you have a plasma rifle, because that would probably be very handy right now." Said Adams.

"Better." Said Tsu as he unslung his Focus rifle and aimed it at the nearest Dark trooper.

Tsu took aim while looking through the scope and fired, unleashing a purple and yellow stream of plasma that burned its way right through the nearest target. Though, because the armor on the dark troopers was so tough, it actually took ten seconds of nonstop firing to kill one, and by then Tsu would have to slowly wait for the rifle to cool off.

"Damn that armor is tough." Muttered Adams as he saw he burned trooper explode midair.

"What the hell! People don't explode like that." Shouted Adams.

Now it was the enemy's turn to fire. Serge, Nolan, and Ahsoka all saw their weapons glow with crackling white energy.

"It's been a long run boys, but time to say our goodbyes." Said Serge.

"That's not very character like of you Serge." Stated Adams.

"That's because you don't know what a Dark Trooper can do to you with its weapon. It's an arc caster, and it fires electricity, shocking their opponents to death. And it can hit more than one target."

"I ain't dying here, not to some stupid Imperial who can't take the hint of 'I'M GOING TO FUCK YOU UP BEYOND ALL COMPREHENSION BITCH!'"Screamed Adams, who reloaded and started firing his assault rifle again.

"Actually, their machines, or most of them are, I think." Said Ahsoka.

"It's a pleasure to meet you robots, now EAT MY LEAD!" shouted Adams at the top of his lungs while pulling out both his pistol and rifle and unleashing even more bullets.

The Dark troopers were unfazed by the extra fire from the enemy, and focused their fire on the ODST.

At the last second, Adams brought his wrist energy shield to bare, protecting from the trio of electrical arcs.

The clones and Ahsoka stood in awe as the weapons stopped firing and Adams brought down the shield.

"Damn it, the thing has short circuited!" yelled Adams as he desperately pounded the device in hopes that it might come back on line.

That's when the Dark troopers slowly landed on to the vehicle and all hell broke loose.

Two tackled Tsu, while one had pulled out his combat knife and started attacking the clones. Ahsoka dashed across the frame of the vehicle to attack the trooper, only to be met in with an electrical stun blast from the enemy Trooper.

"Ahsoka!" shouted Adams as the Clones began fighting the Dark Trooper.

"Adams, Ms. Saratoma kindly asks if you would drive the Warthog while she deals with those annoying pests." Asked Scorpio.

Adams nodded, and waited until Saratoma had climbed out of the seat and Adams jumped in. She began to run across the center frame when one of the Dark troopers that had engaged Tsu spotted her. He immediately pulled out his rifle and fired a short burst, impacting against her shields. She quickly got into hand to hand combat and quickly disarmed the trooper. The Imperial then attempted a powerful uppercut strike, but Saratoma weaved around it with ease.

There was no way this Imperial would land a hit on her, it was just too slow. But the Spartan noticed something, the body language.

It had none.

Which was impossible, all organisms, no matter how still the kept themselves, could not hide their body composure. Which meant that this thing was not organic.

And its movements, while they were still slow, moved far faster than elite could move, even if they have adrenaline pumping through their bodies.

She quickly launched a strike against her opponent, slamming her fist into its head. The impact had very little effect on the troopers helmet, only causing a small dent on the side.

The kinetic energy of the strike was a different story.

The trooper was sent flying, and as it twirled through the air, Saratoma took Adams Shotgun, and placed a few shell inside the chamber.

She pumped it as the trooper regained its balance midair, and using its jet pack to shoot through the air straight towards the Spartan.

Meanwhile, Tsu was having his own problems. While the demon had distracted one of the Imperials, the other one was still fighting him.

They were struggling with each other, fighting over the Focus rifle in an attempt to shake the other off and use the weapon against him.

Tsu tried to pull a fast on and use his plasma pistol against the trooper, but the plasma simply splashed across the tough metal armor, doing only minor damage.

Tsu then did the desperate thing, and reached out and grabbed the trooper by the neck and began to squeeze. But the trooper just kept holding on to the rifle, as if it did not care about its own life, while Tsu kept squeezing harder and harder, until he felt that he could no longer squeeze. Instead, he only felt…

"…Metal?" muttered Tsu as the armored being continued to pry the weapon away while Tsu had literally hugged it. The being then wrenched it out of his hands and shrugged off the attempt of chocking, and backed off and waited.

Tsu looked at the robot in thought of only two things:

One: Who would stoop so low as to create a robot for combat?

Two: the stupid thing doesn't know how to fire it.

The Dark Trooper had put its hand inside the inner circle of the weapon, probably thinking that that that was the trigger. The robot paused, and looked at the weapon trying to figure out how to work it.

Tsu smiled, and with a powerful upper-cut kick, smacked it out of the troopers hands. The weapon flew through the air as the Imperial tackled the veteran Sangeheli warrior, slamming him into the seat padding of the transport Warthog and almost sending him off the edge of the Warthog.

Tsu looked back, only to find to road speedily going by, then looked back at his opponent. Using his feet and hands, Tsu flipped the dark Imperial bot over his shoulders, slamming it into the ground.

The trooper bounced back up into the air and quickly regained balance with its jet pack. Tsu flipped on his belly and began fully charging his plasma pistol to maximum, and released the over charged plasma. The ball followed its target and splashed all over the target, partially melting the robot.

As the bot cooled, Tsu continued blasting the enemy with smaller weaker burst until the cooled plasma became too much weight for the disfigured robot, slamming him back into the earth.

Nolan and Serge were busy fighting a single dark trooper. Nolan had begun grappling the trooper on the left side of the vehicle, while Serge had picked up his blaster repeater and was blasting the heck out of the trooper in the back.

"Am I getting anywhere sir?" asked Serge as he continued with his blasting.

"A little, just keep blasting!" shouted Nolan as he struggled against the far superior Dark Trooper.

Ahsoka, whom had just recovered from her shock and temporary paralysis, jumped in to the air, while formulating a complete somersault and slicing downward, cleaving the Dark Trooper in two.

Saratoma sounded of a shotgun blast as the Thing kept coming back for more. She had already hit the thing sixteen-BOOM!... seventeen times and it still wouldn't die. Whatever type of armor it used, it was very effective against even a power punching shot gun.

Then again… bullets used brute force to plow through the armor. Plasma on the other hand burned through metals and everything else. Little could stop a plasma bolt from burning through layers of metal.

A sword was even better, as Ahsoka had just demonstrated. Saratoma unsheathed her Energy Katana and when the robot came back for another round, and sliced downward, making two split pieces of the robot.

Tsu, who had gotten back up on his feet, said, "What an unworthy abomination. But that's still two kills Adams." The Sangeheli officer clicked his mandibles in glee.

"Hey that's not fair, you were using plasma based weaponry! I couldn't do anything against them because of their armor. Plus, I'm driving here!" complained Adams as he drove over a large hill.

"I'm picking up three friendly signatures just over the next ridge." said Scorpio as they continued moving down the landscape.

As they passed over the second ridge, Saratoma took the wheel from Adams while he got up on top of the transport Warthogs middle frame to get a better view.

What he saw in the distance completely astonished him.

There was a single over turned Warthog were two people were sitting there trying to make some kind of defense, while a brute chief tan had taken the kind liberty of smashing the enemies to bits with his Gravity hammer. The Imperials were putting up a good fight, but sadly the Chieftain had its own Over drive and was madly smashing the enemy.

The Imperials, however, were not looking so good. Many had tried to tackle the Brute Chieftain and therefore subdue him. Unfortunately, the Jiralihane beast was too strong and ripped them apart before they could gang up on him.

Back at the over turned Warthog, a Sangeheli Ranger was using his Plasma Repeater to quickly provide cover fire for the Brute Chieftain, while a human next to him was quickly using her sniper rifle to get head shots at every turn. It could only be…

"…Laura?" muttered Adams.

"Who?" asked Ahsoka.

As the Warthog slowed to a stop, Adams quickly jumped out of the vehicle and ran towards the make-shift barrier the defenders had created, but instead of helping them, he ran past them and opened up with his rifle, cutting down a few troopers.

"GET OFF MY LITTLE SISTER YOU ASSHOLES!" screamed Adams as he charged into battle.

"That's his sister?" asked Ahsoka from afar.

"Indeed. She is an incredible marks man…one whom I look up to." replied Tsu He'malee.

Ahsoka nodded and sprang into the fray with Nolan, while Tsu and Serge stayed behind as covering fire.

Saratoma had already jumped into hand to hand combat and she was already wiping out most of the remaining troopers. She noticed that a few of them had backed off, though most of them continued to fight against the allies.

Survivors from the previous engagements.

That's when she it.

The Trooper was heading straight for her, and as it ran its feet seemed to land at the wrong time, kind of like crappy game graphics making your feet move at a slower rate than the speed at which you are going.

It was a Shadow Trooper.

But the armor was different. it looked like a standard Imperial Storm trooper with the same black and gray color pattern as a Clone Shadow Trooper. it had the same crimson colored visor, with the same colored body armor.

If Saratoma was a porcupine, her quills would have flown out of her in surprise. She had never expected to fight one whose loyalties were to the Empire. She had done several sparing practices with Retro in order to make her feel more comfortable with fighting Shadow Troopers, but even now they were still something that shot fear into your gut.

She shook her head while she dodged the first strike of the trooper. She had to stay focused, it was like fighting a Spartan with weird Psionic abilities. She launched a flurry of blows which simply went through the trooper's apparition. The Shadow Trooper then pulled out twin blaster rifles which Saratoma knew first had were something alone to fear.

She immediately dropped into armor lock as the plasma swept over her overcharged shields. She could only hold this for so long and unfortunately, she knew that unless she received help in the last few minutes, she would die. Retro had explained to her very little about their gear, except for the fact that the DC-19y was very powerful, and that was used in the old Republic. Whatever they used now had to be far more powerful than anything they had ever come across before.

Suddenly a slice of a Green blade came through the air and slashed at the Shadow Trooper.

It must have been either dumb luck or clumsiness, because Ahsoka had instantly cut off the Troopers right limb. The Dark Imperial lashed out at her with his remaining hand and fired his rifle. However, using the Force, Ahsoka was able to block all the invisible laser bolts.

She was holding, but amidst the chaos of the battle, she would not hold out for long.

Saratoma had heard that there was a way to kill a Shadow Trooper and that was to knife it, preferably with a special type of metal. But when she asked retro about this, he did not respond.

She broke out of her armor lock and leapt at the trooper while unsheathing her knife and sinking it into the body suit of the Trooper.

Unfortunately, the blade only had just broken through the skin when the trooper had phased out again.

Meanwhile, the Brute Chieftain, Warmolk, had been happily swinging his hammer and smashing the Imperial to dust. Though he was the leader of the tribe, he was not the leader of his clan. that belonged to the War Chieftain Garmenad.

Most people never understood the difference between a War Chieftain and a Brute Chieftain. True, both worked quite well in combat, and were effective with politics. But even so there were differences.

A Brute Chieftain would be a leader of a part of his clan and lead his pack to victory. They also commonly held the Gravity Hammer as their primary weapon of choice. Their armor was also slightly different, partly because the Standard Chieftains wore their classic blue and brown armor and commonly held the Overdrive ability.

War Chieftains were the leaders of their clan and led the biggest of packs into battle. The also wore golden colored armor that was totally different in style to the Standards. Their common weapon of choice was the Fuel Rod gun, while some of them still used the classic Gravity Hammer as their primary weapon.

Warmolk gleefully smashed another group of Imperials with his hammer as the gravity waves spread out and quickly affected even more troopers. He had always enjoyed the wonderful sound of breaking bodies as he flung his hammer around and continued to smash them.

One foolish trooper had leapt at him and grappled on to his chest, in an attempt to tackle him. While his shields held against the countless barrage of laser fire from the other enemy troopers, Warmolk took the end of his Gravity Hammer, which he had modified to have a blue blade about four inches long, and with great strength impaled the trooper through his back.

The Imperial quickly writhed as the blades electric shock surged through his body, while many of the Imperials stopped firing in fear, one had even fell to the floor and fainted from the sight of blood.

Warmolk smiled. These Imperials were not used to the sight of blood, mostly because that the weapons they fired consisted of plasma only. True, the Covenant Loyalists and Sepratists both used plasma, but also an array of other weapons such as Spikers, Needlers, Needle rifles, and Bruteshot grenade launchers. These were projectile weapons and caused blood to spew out when hit, meaning that the Covenant were used to it.

This Empire only used plasma, which cauterizes the wound before blood can fall out. Therefore, Imperials had never seen the amount of blood that befell the battle field that the UNSC and Covenant saw.

He happily continued mashing while sounding off laughter that would strike fear into the hearts of even the most battle hardened men. Most humans would say he had gone off the deep end, but for him this was the human equivalent of playing baseball, which brutes have now sort of copied into their own society.

Ahsoka however, almost vomited at the sight of blood. She not used to the sight of blood, and therefore was almost killed by the Shadow Trooper she was fighting, before Adams jumped in between her and the demonic trooper.

The trooper slashed downward with his knife and cut open a wide and shallow cut that broke through his shields and into his armor, cutting a long cut that extended from his right shoulder to his left thigh.

Time seemed to slow as Ahsoka watched blood spurt from the wound and Adams fall to the ground. A sudden flurry of emotions flowed through her: anguish, despair, sorrow. But one emotion rose above all.

Rage.

For a Jedi, this shouldn't be happening. Jedi were taught that fear led to anger and anger led hate and hate led to destruction. Her training should have kept such feelings under control. But now, she was feeling a surge of anger.

Her face went from shock to anger as her hands slightly crackled with electricity. Her eyes went ark and lightning surged around her hands.

"HOW COULDYOU KILL ADAMS YOU BANTHA FODDER!"She screamed.

She immediately reached out with her hands in an attempt to touch the Shadow Trooper, and even though the Shadow Trooper had already phased out, she touched him, surging hundreds of thousands of giga watts through the enemy's body.

"DIE!"

The Trooper blew apart and a shower of armor and blood rained down onto the battle field.

Ahsoka breathed a few heavy breaths, and then the world around her got blurry and finally black.

(=) (=) (=) (=)

Ahsoka slowly opened her eyes and let them refocus. She let out a soft moan, while slowly getting up.

As she rubbed her head she stopped, and looked at her hand only to notice that her hand was bandaged up. She looked around to find herself in one of the ATTE rooms, and she slowly got up off her mat, and without waking the other troopers that were sleeping, slowly got outside.

It was a clear night and the stars were shining as if they had been just washed with some sort of new paint coat. Ahsoka had little left to do. She checked her light saber, which was still functional.

"Just got up, did ya?'

Ahsoka turned around to see Adams sitting on a ridge, assault rifle tossed to the side close by.

She grew a wide smile, and ran to Adams and gave him a tight hug. "You're all right!" she shouted while hugging Adams tightly.

"YOWOWOWOWOW! Not so hard!" said Adams weakly.

"Oh sorry," apologized Ahsoka as she backed off.

She looked over his body, which he had taken off his shirt leaving only his bare chest to fight against the cold. He looked as if he was the very definition of muscle. He was well built for combat and had several scars along his body in several places. Along with that, he also had is body bandaged up from where he was knifed, and had a long white bandage wrapped around his body where the cut was.

"Ouch," said Ahsoka.

"Yeah, it was pretty bad. The medic said that it wouldn't be fully healed for another week. So that means if I'm lucky, I won't have to shoot anything for the next week." replied Adams.

"That sucks."

"You have no idea."

Adams and Ahsoka both sat quietly on the ridge as they both stared into the night sky.

"So I heard from the clone about your adventures and the Demobilization of the Republic and the execution of the Jedi Order, how'd you survived?" asked Adams.

"Well, it all started when I was in orbit above Coruscant. My troops and I were stationed there until our repairs were complete. When Order 66 came around, I knew the Force was trying to tell me something. So I ducked, and dodged all the blasters I could…"

A silver tear managed to find its way down her cheek, "And I watched as Chancellor Palpatine changed the Republic f-forev… forever."

Ahsoka began to slowly cry as her head landed in Adams lap. Adams, the idiot he was, didn't know what to do so he slowly stroked her montrals and said, "Its ok, its ok." As he constantly looked around hopping that no one was watching.

"I'm sorry I almost went to the Dark side crying over you. I know i shouldn't feel this way but i...i..."

She then slowly picked herself up and rubbed her eyes. "Adams, than-thank you or saving my life."

Adams shrugged. "Hey it's what I do on a daily basis." He said with a comical smile.

"No it's not."

"Eh, your right."

Adams looked down with an almost animated frown.

"You know, I sometimes wish that the Jedi could have relations back in the old day." said Ahsoka.

Adams heart almost sky rocketed through space he was so worried. "You don't still follow the order, do you?" he asked.

"No not anymore." She replied.

Adams quietly breathed a sigh of relief, and then was instantly kissed on the lips by Ahsoka.

Adams, the idiot, started spasing out before Ahsoka slapped him, and he fell right in line.

The two held this position for a long time, simply enjoying each other's company.

Finally Ahsoka was the one to break apart, and she said sadly, "I got to go, see ya in the morning."

Adams simply stayed there motionless still trying to register what had just happened.

(=) (=) (=) (=)

Saratoma professionally walked to her make shift bed on the floor in the middle of the Elephant, when she saw a pink note card attached to one of its corners.

She opened it and began to read a love poem from a… secret admirer?

She put it away for later study, lied down, and calmly went to sleep.

**Crappy ending, but great story right? But it's not over yet, there still the voting with SGT Johnson in the lead. You can still vote now! PM me or review you votes in!**


	7. Chapter 7: Your supposed to be DEAD PRT1

(=) (=) (=) (=) Chapter Seven: Isn't he supposed to be dead?

**UNSC Calendar and Time: 2/2561/22 Eight hundred hours**

**Location: Allderan**

"So, how do you play punchies?" asked Serge to Adams just outside the Elephant's cockpit

Adams smiled. The only thing he knew for certain was that he was the best at playing punchies in his entire battalion. Adams had a high pain tolerance, which allowed him to shrug off a lot of pain, and combined with his muscle build, he was the champion of punchies.

"Well first off, you got to remove your armor from your waist up." he replied while taking off his standard issue ODST Armor. He first began to remove the straps that held it in place, and then started working on his chest armor.

It eventually took an entire ten minutes to take the armor completely off.

Serge began to do the same, and soon had removed his shoulder armor and chest armor, while leaving the black body suit on.

While Adams had a much different look.

He had taken off everything only leaving on a military grade, dark green, gym shirt with the letters 'UNSC' emblazoned upon them in dark lettering.

"All right, now that the armor is off we can begin the game." said Adams.

"What are the rules?" asked Serge, cocking his head in a peculiar manner.

"Rule number one, punches are only to be directed at the shoulders." Adams gestured to his bare shoulder.

"Rule two, no armor. Rule three; it's not an all-out brawl, so try not to make it one. We're doing this by taking turns."

"And finally, rule numero cuatro," said Adams, while failing at the Spanish accent. "The loser is the one that backs of first and can't take the heat no more. The winner is the last man standing."

Serge, still wearing his helmet, smiled. "This sounds more like a challenge."

"Well, it kind of is, it's a test of your endurance. Now let's begin. I'll go first." stated Adams.

"Get ready, and rule five says no blocking."

"So I'm supposed to let you hit me?"

"That pretty much sums it up."

Adams threw the first punch, and landed it with precision accuracy onto Serge's shoulder.

Serge winced at the pain, and rubbed his sore shoulder. For an un-augmented original, this guy packed a punch. But Serge had been placed in multiple different scenarios before, and he knew just how to handle them.

"My turn," he said and lashed out with a single strike, impacting on Adams vulnerable shoulder.

Adams was pushed back a little from the hit, and while he did have a high pain tolerance, even he felt the hit as he rubbed his own bruised shoulder.

_Damn, this guy can throw down a hard hit._ Thought Adams.

Most of the people aboard the Elephant had not paid any attention to the competition that was taking place upstairs, however, as it progressed a few people had taken interest and had begun to watch from their posts, or stand right up close to it.

Serge gritted his teeth as he felt another blow to his arm. The guy was resilient, there were no doubts there, but no one lasted forever in any given situation.

He was just worried who would quit first.

The two had continued to trade blows with each other, and they had actually started forming a noticeable pattern. Adams would have the first strike, and then a few seconds later, Serge would retaliate with his own blow. This continued back and forth until both were practically panting because of the amount of energy that had been exerted on this one single competition.

"Damn, you're good…. You're real good." said Adams in admiration of Serge.

"Your not so bad your self." He replied, while practically throwing his other arm at him.

Adams practically recoiled in pain, but he wouldn't back out, not now. He knew he had a reputation to uphold, and he was going to go all out to keep it.

"Is this what your people do for fun?"

Adams turned and Serge leaned past him to see Ahsoka, standing there in a posture that practically said 'What's the matter with you two?'

She was wearing, instead of her standard Jedi robes, Phase II Clone trooper armor, with the exception of the helmet of course. Though instead of its classic white color, it was painted with a blue base, with gray streaks and stripes. In one hand, she held her light saber, and in the other a flat cylindrical object which projected a map of the terrain they were going through.

_Is she trying to look bad ass? Because if she is, then she wins the bad ass cup. _thought Adams.

Adams shrugged, "Sometimes, but mostly in the Military. It's a good way to relieve stress and prove who can withstand more punishment."

Ahsoka simply shook her head in embarrassment.

"Hey, if it's fun we do it." defended Adams, while slugging Serge in the shoulder.

The sound of a Warthog stopped the entire congregation. Adams looked out in the distance to see a single Warthog speeding towards them.

"Hey, it's the Spartan!" shouted a Marine.

True enough, the Spartan was in the Warthogs driver seat, while a Sangeheli Ranger was in the passenger side and a Clone Trooper was manning the turret.

Within a few minutes, the vehicle had sped around the back ATTE walker, and rolled slowly onto the ramp of the Elephant. As it stopped, the Spartan and the others had climbed out and Adams had begun walking down the stairs, while telling Serge that they would continue their competition later. Serge, along with Ahsoka, began to follow him down the stairs.

As Adams approached, Saratoma, the Ranger, and the clone, instantly saluted their superior officers. Adams simply saluted back with his good arm, while the other simply hanged from his shoulder, blue, battered, and bruised.

"What do you have to report, Spartan?" asked Adams, while letting his saluting arm fall.

Saratoma's incessant AI spoke up, "Well, do you want the long version, or the short version, sir?"

"Long, we've got the time." He replied.

"While on our standard patrol, we had picked up something moving on our motion trackers. We followed the source until we came across some sort of drone."

"Drone?" asked Ahsoka.

"Yes, it had detected us and-"

"Was it black, with some spindly little arms and a rotating head? And on that head did it have a large red eye?"

Saratoma reversed back to her 'At ease' position, while Scorpio replied, "Your description is correct."

Ahsoka went wide eyed while Adams said, "Go on."

"It engaged us using similar weaponry to the Imperials and seemed to be making a recording. I had used Saratoma's systems to jam the transmission, but only succeeded in silencing the messaging half way. When it engaged us, we returned fire. The piece of crap that it was had very little armor, to none at all, at least to lasers and plasma. After we had destroyed it, I began searching through its data banks, or what was left of them, for some answer as to why it attacked us. The only stone hard evidence that I had received that it was on the orders of someone of very high rank."

"Give me a name, Scorpio, I need a name." demanded Adams.

"The only name I found in its hard drive was a 'Darth Vader'."

There was stone cold silence among the clones, while the Marines and other species on the Elephant simply sprouted confused faces.

Ahsoka's eyes had become so big now, they looked like moons.

"What kind of name is that?" asked a Marine.

"That is the name of the second in command of the entire Imperial government."

Adams turned to see Nolan, with his helmet off and drinking a cup of coffee. Adams had not grown used to seeing the similar faces of clones; it seemed so awkward to have clones as a military, while Nolan had developed a liking towards coffee.

Nolan took a sip of his coffee and continued, "Darth Vader was once a Jedi, like Ahsoka, but at the demobilization of the Republic on Coruscant, he was turned into a Sith Lord."

Some of the UNSC and UOS turned on their comms to listen and continued with their work, while others simply came closer to the Republic Commander. Ahsoka continued staring blankly at the Warthog with no emotion other than cold icy fear that had practically painted itself across her face.

"Sith Lord?" asked an ODST, "Sounds like something out of an old Sci-Fi film."

Nolan rolled his eyes. "You know of the Jedi, now its time for you to learn of their opposite, the Sith."

Adams tried to picture a Sith, but the only image that came to his mind was a picture of a Water Moccasin.

"The Sith have all the same powers as the Jedi, but they did not follow the Jedi Code when the Republic was around. They craved on power, and they would kill for any amount of power. They were the nemesis' of the Jedi, whose only goals were peace and protection, while the Sith's were destruction and power. While they do hold all the same powers as a trained Jedi, they also have a few extra tricks up their sleeves. They could launch lighting from their bare hands and could use the force to choke some one, only when you have really seen it happen will you believe it to be true."

"I don't get it..." Interrupted Adams who had his hands crossed, "If you people really wanted to get rid of them, why did the Jedi not change their motives, they could have killed the enemy a long time ago."

"The Jedi, during Republic times, believed that there should be very little killing involved with their cult. That's why most of the time, they locked a prisoner away. At least that's what I think I can remember."

Adams sighed. The more he heard about the Jedi, the more he thought of them as hypocrites. He was partially pleased that they had abandoned their cult, partly because of their methods.

Mostly because of Ahsoka.

"Soon there was a great war that ravaged the Galaxy, called the Great Sith War. This was far before the Clone wars so their only soldiers were the Jedi and Sith warriors themselves. The Jedi won in the end, but not before losing a large number of their cult. Millennia later, the Clone Wars start. And you know the rest." Nolan then fell silent.

At that exact moment, a voice broke through the comm. link that every clone trooper knew was their version of the Spartans.

"This is Mex, leader of Fire Squad; we've found something you might want to take a look at sir."

Adams shrugged. He had heard of Fire Squad, but he had never seen them. Supposedly they were some sort of elite commando unit, similar to the Spartans. Except that they were clones.

He turned to Saratoma and said, "Spartan, I want you to ride out on a transport Warthog and link up with Fire squad, you'll have to be my eyes and ears on this one."

The Super Soldier nodded and her AI incessant voice chirped in, "Saratoma complies with a 'Yes Sir!' attitude, officer."

She then hurried off the loading ramp on the Elephant and awaited a transport Warthog.

Adams rolled his eyes in annoyance. That AI was really getting under his skin. He didn't really care how much it was helpful to the crew, just that it was being a bitch with it occasional ranting.

He then turned back to Serge and asked, "You ready for round two?"

The Clone Veteran looked down to his bruised shoulder and said, "I'll pass, for now."

(=) (=) (=) (=)

Saratoma quickly sped over to the given coordinates on her newly acquired Transport Warthog. She began to think about what this Fire squad was and who were they really. When she had learned of the Republic originally having their personal Commando unit, she wasn't particularly surprised. Each and every organization had to have their own elite group of soldiers that proved their worth in multiple situations.

Even the Covenant had their Sangeheli Rangers back during the war to rely on. And the Zealots… She really didn't know what to classify them as.

She hit the brakes and the vehicle began to skid across the open plains, when she began to see the familiar form of a UOS Ghost tailing her.

"Oh my, it appears to be the famed Resd-Sayumee is ailing us. Wonder what he's up to." said the AI.

Saratoma began to stop as the Ghost parked itself near he Warthog and, low and behold, Resd-Sayumee climbed out of the vehicle and walked over to her.

"Spartan, so we meet again." He replied as she jumped out of her vehicle. She nodded her head in response while Scorpio said, "It is good to see you again, Resd-Sayumee. Are you here to accompany us on our mission?"

The Sangeheli warrior clicked his mandibles. "That is a matter of opinion, construct."

While the two began talking with one another, inside the MK VI armor, Saratoma had taken the liberty of looking through the multiple radio signals that she had noticed, she had even hacked a few Imperial channels just to see what they were up to.

Saratoma had been fascinated with hacking ever since she was trained in the military. On a daily basis, she would send people running around, completely confused as to who gave this order and who wanted this cup of coffee.

She would practically eat popcorn in enjoyment, while watching her superiors constantly fuel the chaos that would spread throughout the compound. Sometimes, she would even get the ability to hack and gain information about her life before she was abducted.

This is how she found her parents.

They lived on the planet of Arcadia, at least after it was re-colonized. She had actually snuck away on a ship to get to Arcadia, and all the while they had noticed her disappearance. A normal kid at the age of twelve does not do this.

When she finally met her parents, she expected them to not realize who she was. But they obviously had, for when she knocked on the door and the let her in, they instantly recognized her. Apparently they had supported some sort of clone of her that would die at a specific date to cover up her disappearance.

Her family was not able to do anything and they reluctantly said their good byes to her when she was forcefully taken away from her family. Before she got into the Pelican however, she promised her mother that she would see them again, no matter the cost.

Since that day she has not forgotten her vow.

"Hey Spartan, is that you?"

Saratoma looked to the west to see a squad of armored Clones standing on a nearby ridge. As she used her automated built-in Binoculars to see them more clearly, she noticed that they were far more armored than other troopers, wore a totally different type of armor, and carried around the same weapons as Nolan did.

So, these are Commandos of the Republic, she thought to herself in satisfaction. Finally, another Commando unit other than herself, she was starting to get bored.

They appeared to be at least fifty meters off, so she signaled to Resd to get back into the Ghost and move towards them, while she hopped back into her Warthog and sped towards them.

When the two of them reached their position, the Squad of Commandos hopped on to her vehicle.

"Its good to see another commando, even if it's from another galaxy." said one of the Commandos.

Saratoma looked behind her while Resd 'parked' his Ghost and walked towards them, and climbed into the vehicle as well.

"Spartan, we found something that might interest you, but its surrounded by fog, you'll need to reach the top of that cliff up there." said the leader, which she had assumed to be Mex.

She looked up and saw that the classic plains of Allderan slowly rise up and then drop at the edge of the cliff. Saratoma smiled, she was going to enjoy seeing what ever these Commandos saw as 'interesting'.

In all honesty, she had looked over the schematics for the Republic Commandos, and she found that they were supposed to be the Spartans of the Republic, so to speak. She grinned as she revved the engine and sped off towards the cliff.

They were a formidable ally, with just a lot of strings attached. They did not have unbreakable bones, nor as advanced armor, nor could they run as fast, or have as fast –reaction time, nor were they even as strong as she.

However, through all the downs there were ups, for they had intricate augmentations that allowed them to gain and advantage on the battle field. Adding to that, they had shields and a wide range of weaponry in their arsenal. Though their shields from their KATURN armor were not as strong as the shields that were produced by the MJOLINR, they were a significant upgrade to the Commando unit.

All in all, they were a very effective unit.

She had begun to move up the cliff, when she had begun to notice that there was an smell in the air that smelled like rusted Ceramics, if they could even rust at all.

She had finally reached the cliff's edge and climbed back out of her vehicle, shifting in her armor uneasily. She did not like the feel of the area; it felt like something was crawling up her spine.

She glanced over the egde, the Commandos and Sangeheli doing the same.

The sight that met her eyes was horrifying, to the point where she actually spoke in her raspy, not fully healed, voice.

''Shit."

(=) (=) (=) (=)

"Don't bullshit me Spartan! There is no fucking way that's possible….WHAT?" screamed Adams.

Ahsoka looked at him with a troubled face. She had never seen him this tense before, as if someone came back from the grave and he just got word of it. According to what she heard, there was some sort of…..organism hiding in a fog phenomenon.

She would have to deal with it personally, just like she would have to with Lord Vader.

"Adams what's wrong?" she asked, hoping to calm him down.

Except this time, her usual seduction trick, that she still had no idea affected Adams so, had absolutely no affect on him, if anything it made him even more wary.

"Well….GOD DAMN IT KEEP THAT SHIT Away… your serious?" said Adams disbelievingly, still talking into his comm device.

Serge continued looking onward to the Officer; he had healed his arm because of the wonders of Bacta but Adams had kept to himself and decided to go with Biofoam.

Biofoam. If it was anything it was a weaker version of Bacta at best.

From what he knew, Biofoam was a safe to inject type foam substance that, if a soldier was injured, could be used to temporarily heal the soldier so that he could still fight for a short period of time. Unfortunately, it was not able to completely or permanently fix any biological situation with subject, and would have to receive intense medical attention afterwards.

Bacta, however, was much better. It stimulated the cells to keep out infections and heal at a faster rate. So if a soldier on the field had received a wound that threatened his life, but had not taken it already, applying Bacta would completely heal the wound to the point where there would be no scars.

"All right, that's where we'll make our stand against the Empire, they'll have no idea we're there and we can launch attacks against them and they can't fight back. Adams out." Adams then let go of the side of his ear that held the comm. Ear piece.

"What was that all about?" asked Serge.

Ahsoka, who had come out of her fear trance, had begun to question at all her original opinion as to whether they could stand against the Empire and fight at all. If he had found a place as to whether they could make a stand, then they might just make it out after all.

"Well apparently, we've found an ancient structure containing a certain parasite in it." He replied. Almost on cue, every single UNSC and UOS soldier stopped what they we're doing and turned to look at Adams.

"Yes men, shit just got real." he replied while scanning the faces of this crew.

In most men and women, Adams only saw fear. They knew what he was talking about, and the fact that they were going towards it was a bad thought. Some who were couples clutched to each other tightly, in fear that their wife or hottie might be taken from them. The Sangeheli, however, were wary of the situation that has been presented before them. Some were anxious to fight the enemy, but most, despite their race being known for great courage and honor, most of the Sangeheli crew around them felt a hand of fear grip their hearts.

As for the rest of the races….the Kig-Yar were putting their hands over their heads in a sort of protective fashion, the Unngoy practically began wetting themselves, Jiralihane were more cautious of their surroundings, and Mgalekgolo were already prepping themselves for war.

"What is this… Parasite that you fear so much?" asked Ahsoka.

Adams spun around with a look of worry and concern practically grown onto his face, worrying about the one that he had feelings for.

"Are you sure you want to know? Some secrets should be kept secrets."

"I wish to know." replied Ahsoka in a confident voice.

Adams only stared at her for a long time, right before he spoke. "Fine, have it your way."

(=) (=) (=) (=)

"So what are the Flood exactly?" asked Tech, the combat engineer for the last of the fighting Republic Commandos on Allderan.

Saratoma stood on the edge of the cliff, surveying her surroundings while Resd Sayumee explained to the Commandos about the Flood.

She had been expecting enemy forces, most likely Imperial Storm Troopers, but the Flood?

"The Flood is an abomination to all life in the Galaxy, a parasite that consumes all, hoping to take control of the entire galaxy's population. We thought we had destroyed it during one of our major battles, but apparently not."

One of the Commandos, named Grizz, scratched the top of his helmet. "Can't you cure it, or get an exterminator or something'?" he asked.

Resd shook his head, "Sadly, there is no cure for the Flood. Its cells can mutate to counteract anything we can throw at it. It is an abomination that must be exterminated."

Mex, the leader of the Republic Commando squad, said "See there, extermination, problems done!"

"Not quite," perked up Scorpio, the artificial intelligence that was constantly being carried around in Saratoma's helmet.

"The Flood are constantly multiplying, and if they can get their hands on to a starship, they can use that to, "Infect" other worlds. And lets not forget that they usually come in giant swarms that even the best of armies cannot stop them, and again were pushing aside the fact that they can kill, infect, and reanimate the dead and use them to their advantage." said Scorpio over the comm. link.

While the commandos were being filled in on what the Flood did, and could do, Saratoma had taken it upon herself to see what exactly her surroundings' were.

The cliff that she was currently standing on was one of the many that surrounded the compound on three fronts, which meant that there was a narrow ravine that allowed the convoy to move to the place. The cliffs themselves were about 300 meters tall in some places, and 150 in others. This meant that if the Empire ever decided to attack, the Republic, UNSC, and UOS would have an easy time defending the compound since the enemy would have to get past the choke point, which would obviously be guarded against the enemy.

The fact that they could only attack from that ravine and not from the sides was helpful, and the fact that the structure in the middle was Forerunner was just gravy on top.

_Quite a place._

Saratoma turned around to see none other then Retro the Shadow trooper, standing right next to her. Saratoma nodded in response. She had always been able to tell when the soldier was near; she was after all, part of the Spartan team Grey team.

Unlike Red, Blue and Green teams, Grey team was designed for covert operations and spec-ops. They could hold their own in a fire fight, but where they truly excelled was when they partook in night ops and etc.

Not only that, but what also helped her out in battles was the fact that she was also classified as a Hyper Lethal Vector (HLV). There was only one HLV per sixty Spartans, and there were only 300 Spartans, which made her one of the lucky few who earned such a title. Hyper Lethal Vectors is a rare classification of Spartan. Any Spartan that ever earned such a title meant that they were a Juggernaut even among their fellow Spartans. There have only been one confirmed HLV for the Spartan II program, who was Master Chief, the hero of the Human Covenant War, and another HLV for the Spartan III program, who was Noble Six of Noble team. Of the current Spartan IV's today, there were only five HLV's, and she was one of them.

Whether Retro knew this or not was unknown to her, there was a possibility that he knew such information so she would have to keep an eye on him for a while, but with her being part of Grey team, she was able to 'detect' Retro's familiar presence, which to some extent she believed he wasn't even trying.

She turned back to the Forerunner structure, which had resembled the UOS Shield Spires (Reference to the Covenant Spire found on Halo: Reach).

Its base formed a large circle around a large shield dome. The shield itself was transparent so Saratoma was able to see what the shield was covering, only to find brown, red and orange colored clouds swirling and twisting inside the shield, as if a storm was brewing inside. She could see the signs of a random tentacle flail in the air, and then disappear into the clouds. Below the shield was a thirteen foot tall wall of Forerunner metal that acted as the perimeter of the compound. The entire base looked like one giant circle with a diameter of perhaps half a mile. There was, however, a spire like structure on one side of the compound that she was closest to, and it raised high into the air to about ninety meters. It and of itself looked like a giant forerunner version of the spires commonly seen by UOS forces. The platform at which was at the top of the spire, was far larger than what the UOS used, by Saratoma's guess, their entire Group of air craft could be held up there and still have room for a maintenance crew. There was at the bottom of the tower, a smaller platform that could hold a fully loaded Marine squad. She guessed that this was the elevator up into the tower. There were occasional Sentinels patrolling the area, but she doubted that there were great numbers.

Down at the base of the Spire, there was a large structure that seemed to be apart of the wall, yet not at all. A Forerunner barracks? Possibly, but she wasn't sure. The structure in and of itself had the basic layout for a barracks, a huge one at that. It was large enough that they could reside within and make defensive plans; there was even a large shield door, about fifteen meters tall and ten meters wide, so they could keep their vehicles in doors and not worry about breaking down.

"Spartan, this is Warrant Officer Adams Cursk, we're nearing the mouth to the complex, provide us with a tactical layout of the terrain, and keep watch for any Imperial surprises, acknowledge." blurted Adams over the comm. link.

Saratoma nodded her head and activated her acknowledgement light to signify her response, and began to relay what she saw through her visor to the Elephants holo-tank, currently with the convoy.

"Understood, signals coming in great, keep us posted, Spartan. Adams out." the Comm. sounded off with a click.

She turned back to Retro, who replied by stating,_ These Forerunners, I have not encountered before where as you have. Tell me, are they advanced enough to be a threat to me?_

Though the Shadow trooper did not see this, Saratoma raised an eyebrow in suspicion. From what she had heard, Shadow Troopers were powerful and greedy, and usually cared little for life, unless it was someone that they needed to be brought back to their superiors alive. In truth, their only pleasure was being the most feared. They didn't take pleasure of sex, drugs and subjects like that. The only wanted to be feared throughout the Galaxy as the deadliest warriors ever.

That's when a familiar thought came back to her head as she remembered the Valentine note that she found a few weeks ago. Who had sent it? She had originally scanned it for finger prints to match up whoever it was that joined them on their trip across the plains of Allderan. Unfortunately, there was nothing that she could base any evidence for any one being the writer.

It could have been Retro, but since he was a Shadow Trooper, she quickly dashed that possibility aside. It wasn't the fact that she wanted to know who sent the letter; she just plainly wanted to know who had seen her without her helmet on.

Apparently no one had spoken up. She could wait; after all, Good things come to those who wait.

(=) (=) (=) (=)

Adams stood on top of the cockpit of the Elephant as the driver quietly muttered to himself, complaining about how everyone wanted to fuck up his window. Adams stared at the towering Forerunner Spire as he called in for the hiding air support to make their head way. He had kept the Air ships away from the main convoy so they could have a greater chance of finding a place to stand. Since they had found a place to hold up and dig in until they could get off planet, it was best to call in the Calvary.

Adams, after calling the Air fleet to come, looked high into the sky only to find the sun high in the sky as well, indicating it was the middle of the day.

He looked back down towards the base of the Spire, which unfortunately was clouded by fog.

"Ms Sonya, can you come up to the front please, I'm going to need you for this." Called Adams over the comm. Link.

"Roger that sir, I'm on my way now boss." Replied a female voice from the comm.

Adams smiled. SGT MAJ. Sonya Parkinson was a African American to the heart. She had led countless victories against the Insurrection and Covenant forces. Many considered her, "Johnson's Wife", simply for the fact that she seemed to share many qualities with SGT MAJ Johnson, the obvious was that they were the same rank.

While not an ODST, like Laura, Sonya was instead part of a recently opened, widely known section of Marines called 'Sparker Marines'. Sparker Marines were a resilient bunch of marines, usually nicknamed 'Children of the Gray Ghost' referring to the U.S Aircraft carrier the U.S.S _Enterprise_. Sparker Marines were a strange class of Marine, due to the fact that they were given the strangest of equipment on the battle field. Whether the gear would be useful or not depended on the situation at hand. Such equipment that was given to them was strange in the sense that it was not the standard firearms or weapons used by standard UNSC personnel. Their armor however, while its base was the standard UNSC Marines Multi-cam set, their armor was much more, customizable then the Standard troopers.

Adams turned at the sound of foot steps, and saw the gorgeous, Sonya Parkinson. On the outside, she looked astounding, but every one knew that killer instinct that she had on the inside, it was almost as if she was a tiger ready to pounce on any prey that came her way. She had pitch black hair that came down to about to the base-of-the-neck-length. She had emerald green eyes that shone like gemstones sprinkled across the ocean. Her features were delicate, like a rose but it also seemed like her face had this foreboding, predator look, like every rose had its thorns.

Her skin cooler was slightly darker than that of Johnson's, and she had a slimmer profile then most Marines.

"Wha'd ya need, sir?" she asked in her classical, gangster, accent.

"Were going in, but I need a scout team to enter and find out what is going on in there. I'll be joining you, but I want you to pick the team members. They can be of any race, I don't care. Call me when your ready, do I make myself clear?" replied the Officer.

Sonya instantly saluted, and shouted "Yes sir!" after that she ran off to get collect herself a squad for reconnaissance.

(=) (=) (=) (=)

Sonya hopped off of the ramp located at the back of the Elephant, which in her opinion had still needed a name, and began to look at the troops that had taken up the opportunity to set up a few barricades at the entrance to the giant crater that the Forerunner structure was located in. She had been known for another reason besides the fact that she and the diseased SGT MAJ Johnson had similarities, and that was her ability to choose the best team members for any situation. She always had that nurturing feeling in her gut when she found someone that could be useful in the temporary squads she constructed.

She looked at the numerous amounts of soldiers that were already building barricades at the mouth to the craters center. She spotted one with real muscle, a true athlete. He was talking on his communicator to someone while at the same time relaying orders to a Clone Trooper in white and navy blue armor.

"Hey, soldier!" Sonya shouted.

The Marine deactivated his comm. Device on his helmet and turned to Sonya.

"Yes ma'am?" the Marine replied.

"Come on over here Marine, and bring your Clone buddy too." She ordered, as the Marine already began to tell the Clone to follow him as he made his way to her.

"What's your name, rank, and specialty, soldiers?" she asked them standing with her hands on her hips.

The Marine spoke up first, "Specialist, Samuel Fredrickson, I'm your standard Combat Engineer ma'am, there ain't nothing special about that."

"What weapon do you normally use, Specialist?" she questioned the soldier.

The Marine simply lifted his M9OA CAWS shotgun, (from which he had let it sit there in his right hand) and stated, "Shotgun ma'am, my personal Betty if you ask me. I never go any where without it."

"Lets hope that you bring your A-Game too, Marine." She then turned to the Republic Clone Trooper that stood beside him, "And you are?"

"PVT-838595-847659, ma'am, nick names Vil." Replied the Trooper.

"And what exactly do you do, PVT?" Sonya asked.

Vil lifted his DC-15X sniper rifle and shouldered it, making it clearly noticeable as to what he accomplished on every mission. "I prefer to provide Sniper Support when needed. When I need to get in close, however," he slung his rifle and then pulled out dual blaster pistols to prove his point.

Sonya smirked. "I like the way you think Trooper. Vil was it?"

"Yes ma'am."

"All right you two are coming with me, try to keep up."

The two soldiers looked at each other and shrugged, thinking that what ever she wanted them for was more entertaining than what they were originally doing in the first place, and began to follow her as she turned and walked straight into the Brute Chieftain.

"Oh sorry, sir." She said with slight disgust.

Warmolk smiled, while Sonya scowled. She had never liked the Jiralihane, mostly because she believed that they were the enemy and had to be taken out. Working along side one was not always the preferred option to most UNSC soldiers, but because of the Jiralihane rebels, they had no choice but to receive the help that was offered to them by the group known as 'Garmenad's Fist', other wise they would be in a complete stale mate with the brutes, resulting in a war that would last far longer than what either side really wanted.

"Your hatred towards my kind is noted, Sonya Parkinson." Warmolk replied.

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't have disdain for your kind, sir. After all you were the primary fighting force for the Covenant during the last few months of the Human Covenant War. Should I count how many Humans you guys killed, including civilians?" Retorted Sonya.

"Water under the bridge human, water under the bridge." He said simply while waving his hand around in a pompous manner.

While the Brute Chieftain walked off to tend to other matters, Sonya cursed him under her breath. How she truly loathed those savage apes. The only reason they could be called civilized was because they had a civilization, and even then she was amazed that they could still live the way they do.

"Guessin' the two of you have a history together or somethin'?" asked Vil from behind her.

"You have no Idea."

She continued walking past the Barricades that were still being set up when she came across a quad of standard UNSC Army Troopers; all of them had similar faces so she guessed that they were brothers or something. Unfortunately, she did not have the same feeling in her gut for those four as she did for Vil and Samuel. She continued on.

That's when she saw the Gruntal Brothers. The feeling suddenly flared in her stomach as she saw Boom, pick up one of the Republic Thermal Detonators and begin to look over its components. That's when a red light flashed on the Republic Grenade, only about a second later did the grunt realize what he had just done, and immmediatly began looking around for somewhere to chuck it so that no one could be damaged.

In a last ditch effort, the Unggoy chucked it straight up into the air, where it detonated about two seconds later after he let go. One of the clones, this one to be in green and white armor, took notice of this and ran over to the scene, shouting at the uneducated Unggoy to get away from a pile of Thermal Detonators. The Unggoy then started running away from the angry trooper, which was a pointless effort as the Clone instantly caught him by the Methane pack, picked him up and started shouting at the defenseless grunt, accusing him of being a thief and promising all kinds of threats that he would place upon the Unngoy if he did so again.

"Hey Boom! Get your brothers over here! Trooper, you come here to!" called Sonya.

Both stopped what they were doing and stared at Sonya for a few seconds like she was crazy, then the Trooper put down the hyper active grunt and ran over to her position while Boom ran off to find his brothers.

"What's your name? And not your ID number, I mean your nickname?" she asked when the Trooper had walked close enough to her for her to normally talk to her.

"Serge, ma'am. Are you just gonna let that-"

"I need him for something and I need you too, Trooper. You'll be joining me and the squad I'm putting together for a reconnaissance mission in to that large structure."

"Ma'am, are you telling me that you need," he motioned behind him to the quartet of Unggoy waddling towards them. "That you actually need those clumsy and careless arthropods?"

"I'm surprised that you actually know what they are, since we only met a few weeks ago. Yes, Trooper. I NEED them. And if I find you and them in another quarrel, I'll make sure the proper actions are taken to lock you BOTH down, and that's putting it very, VERY, nicely. Are we clear?" she said with a voice of authority.

Serge shivered in anger. He knew in the future he would have a problem with the Unggoy again, he just didn't know when. They were so clumsy, stupid, fat and squat. He had no idea why these humans relied on such incompetent aliens for combat. It was insane; he would probably never understand how the heck they would live with them.

"Understood ma'am, your crystal clear."

"Good, now follow me." She said as she brushed past them and told the Gruntal Brothers to follow them as well.

"Hey,"

Sonya whirled around to find the familiar face of Jedi Knight, Ahsoka Tano.

"Why are you rounding up my soldiers like you can pick of your choosing?" she asked.

"It's on 1st Warrant Officer Adams Cursk's orders. Now if you don't mind, I'll be on my way. If you really want to, take it up with Adams yourself." She said harshly.

As she turned and kept walking, Ahsoka saw Serge simply shrug at the prospect and walk towards her, along with Vil as well. "What is your orders ma'am?"

Aksoka looked past them, stared at Sonya who was madly tapping her foot on the ground while shouting, "Hey plastic boys, if you don't hurry up with your damn Commander, well be leaving without you."

Ahsoka shook her head and walked past them, motioning for the Two Veteran Clone Troopers ton follow her as she walked up again to Sonya.

"You can use them for your mission, if…" she let it sink in for a bit before finishing, "If you let me go as well."

Sonyas face darkened and twisted into one of disgust. It was clear that she did not like working with anyone but her own kind.

'So,' she thought to herself,' she's racist against aliens…wonderful.'

"Why the hell should I take you?"

"Because if you don't then why should I let you randomly pick out my Troopers?"

Sonya tightened her hands into fists. She did not want this alien girl to go with them. However, she felt in her gut that she needed to bring her for some strange reason. Though she wasn't totally sure, as it seemed that her seething hatred towards other races other than Humans, she felt that this Jedi should go along.

"Fine, you can come, but if I see you doing something that I don't like, I wont hesitate to pull you out. Do I make myself clear?"

The Togrutan hesitated for a moment, then regained her posture and quickly replied, "Crystal."

Sonya nodded and kept on moving. She then spotted the familiar form of a Sangeheli Officer behind some crates and speaking with two Hunters. She walked around the crates to find none other than Tsu He'malee and the Pounder brothers, Idundi-Maka-Furu and Wensata-Maka-Enam. Both sides were deep in conversation as Sonya came around the corner.

"Sir, Sergeant Major Sonya Parkinson reporting in." She immediately straightened to a crisp saluting position, including the Marine.

Tsu turned and took a step towards them, "We will come."

"You received word sir?" she asked, perplexed that he had answered her before she even asked her question.

The Sangeheli warrior nodded his head. "We, including the Maka brothers, or Pounders as you so call them, will join you in your reconnaissance."

Sonya smiled while still holding a saluting position. "That's good to hear sir."

"Sonya Parkinson, report."

Sonya tapped the button on the side of her helmet, activating the COMM device. "Reporting in sir, I've got everyone I need sir.

"Good, ill be right over." Adams then cut the channel.

She then turned around and spoke to those before her.

"All right soldiers, we've got a mission on our hands and were gonna do it right, so lets get movin'!"

(=) (=) (=) (=)

Allright i know already that this was taking me along time and its not finished! bUT I NEEDED TO GET SOMETHING OUT THERE FOR YOU GUYS TO READ. NO IM NOT DEAD. tell me what you guys think of Sonya. for some reason this computer was stuck on caps. dumb connections broken cant even use shift. the second part wont be out for a while until i post new chapters on my other stories. but i ill never ever forget this story and don't you guys forget that either.

Tatah for now!


End file.
